When the sun rises
by hikari hime 73
Summary: Some wounds need more than friendship to heal. Silence and acceptance where all he could give her, but wasn't it just what she needed? SK
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha was never mine, never will be... The plot, though, came out of my twisted imagination. The only purpose of this story is entertainment, yours and mine. 

Warning: The high rating of the fic is due to violence and explicit adult situations (some not consensual). I have also to warn you against spoilers from the manga. If you only know of the anime, there are some things you might not understand... 

This story is about death. Not death of the body but of the heart. It's about purity and hope. It's about trust and betrayal. It's about immortality, of the soul or of the body. It's about love and Love. It's about healing too. 

Please enjoy the ride, and tell me what you think of it in reviews. I'm not a fast writer, English not being my first language, but reviews will probably encourage me to go faster.

Thanks to my mum for the betaing of this load of grammatical failures and spelling mistakes. 

**When the sun rises**

Chap 1: Glow; When the sun sets

She was glowing, gentle pink light flowing from her small form in soothing waves.

He had never seen such a thing, a being so innocent and yet so powerful. 

'I must be dreaming' he told himself, but the pain that shot through his weakened body from time to time told him otherwise. She was really there, a few feet from him, sitting across the entrance of the small cave that sheltered him.

She was facing the outside, showing only her back and silken dark hair to him. Her scent was familiar and she obviously seemed to mean no harm to him, so he allowed his lids to fall over his eyes, his consciousness slipping again.

As he fell into a slumbering state for his body to heal itself, he relished in the warm feeling the light procured him, letting it fill his sore heart.

* * *

_Usually, when the final battle occurred at the end of a fairy tale, the sky was dark with menacing clouds, courageous battle cries answering evil taunts and acts of epic sacrifices ensuring the heroes their victory, erasing the villain and his minions from the face of the earth._

_When they faced Naraku for the umpteenth time, they were just all too exhausted with their never ending quest for shards and revenge to be that excited. _

_As usual, Inuyasha was being his rude and insulting self, sputtering curses between his Kaze no Kizu and Gokuryuha, not to mention the occasional Meidou. The others, being no match for the evil hanyou were warring against the youkai swarm which never failed to accompany their arch enemy._

_The miko, Kagome, his mind supplied, was shooting bright pink arrows wherever they were needed, protecting her friends from afar without fail. A look of passionate determination was marring her features, her dark blue eyes burning holes in her targets before she even shot them._

_After four years of fierce pursuit, Naraku was near his end. They all could sense it, and in a way he must have known it. _

_Nearing his death, Naraku just had to make sure his memory would still bring pain to the hearts of all those despicable and pitiful foes who just had to lead him to his own destruction. So, in an ultimate jolt of his youki, he darted to his most hated enemy while the others were combining their forces to bring him down._

_Looks of horror to terror appeared on their faces as they realised what was happening. The girl was going to die._

_Only one of them moved faster, no emotion showing in his golden orbs as he sped forward, so fast that no human eyes could see him. _

_He protected the miko with his own body, taking all the force of the impact willingly. _

_And then, everything was over. The silence claimed the forest again, oblivious to the scent of blood and death. Birds would not sing for a while in this area, but the sun was still shining, albeit declining in the afternoon sky, and the summer air was warm, nearly damp from the previous storm._

_Naraku was dead, but the victory had taken its toll on the fighters._

_Amongst the bodies which laid on the ground, one should never have fallen. White pristine silk should never be soiled with blood if it wasn't the blood of his enemy. This was just wrong._

_Kagome never hesitated. He had saved her, and she knew what was the right thing to do. _

_She walked swiftly through the messy battlefield and lowered herself next to his now unmoving form. Looking warily at his pale white face for a split second, she opened his haori with steady hands. She saw the dark brown tentacle protruding obscenely from his chest and put her right hand on it, seizing the offending appendage with her small fingers, her other hand ready just near the wound. Then she paused, glancing again at him._

_She had to ask._

_«Sesshoumaru? I know you are still here. I'm going to pull, but everything is going to be fine. Just trust me all right?» Her voice never betrayed the concern she was feeling. It was firm and gentle, she was trying to soothe him, he realised. _

_He never could trust humans, that he knew. He didn't even know why he had saved this one, his body moving by instinct only when he had jumped. But instinct told him once more that she was important. He always listened to this inner voice, for it was his very nature speaking to him. He let his eyes open, showing her his unspoken agreement. _

_She let out the air from her lungs and set her face in concentration. His golden orbs never left the depths of her brown ones as she pulled swiftly the hard length from his body, her other hand covering the wound immediately. He could feel her power helping his broken flesh to heal, blue light mingling with his own reddish youki._

_This was the first time he had ever felt this. Mikos were not supposed to heal youkais. It was just not to be, as they were natural enemies. The purity of their sacred powers was just meant to destroy them and he felt very curious, oblivious to his own state of health as he mused on the possibility it entailed._

_He allowed his senses to analyse the blue light escaping from her hand. Its nature was different from the usual pink hue coating her arrows. Was it because it was a healing power? Or because he was youkai? He wanted to ask her, but the words never came out of his lips. He was too exhausted even to speak, he realized, disgusted with his own weakness._

_When the warm feeling of her healing him stopped, he nearly whimpered at the loss. He felt like a small puppy and he hated it, but she never mocked him, concern swirling in her eyes._

_She looked at someone in the distance and said something he didn't understand. He was slipping from consciousness and there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted to go somewhere else, a place safer for him to recover from the fight. He wanted to know where Rin was and bark the order to Jaken for him to look after his ward. He just didn't have the strength to do so, as mist cloaked his sight slowly. _

_He felt a gentle hand on his right cheek and stiffened, a growl of warning escaping his closed mouth. But it roused him enough to understand the next thing she told him in a soft murmur._

_«I'm going to move you some place else, Rin chan and Jaken will follow. Just sleep now.»_

_As he felt no deceit in her words, he let darkness claim him._

* * *

She was still glowing.

He could tell many days had passed since the two headed dragon had carried him into the cave, letting the slender miko slide him from his massive back to a soft fur pelt on the ground. 

How could a small human female support the weight of his heavy youkai body, he could not decipher. But she had done it, her usual smile reaching her dark blue eyes. She only touched him the minimum amount of time, respectful of his personal space as much as she could.

Since then, she had been seated across the opening of the hole in the side of the mountain.

Glowing.

During the rare moments he could remain conscious of his surroundings, he never saw her leave her post. She was watching over him he knew, but what was she doing, letting her pure bright light shine in the open for all to see from a long distance?

And then he understood.

She was so powerful that any youkai doted with a little amount of intelligence would just avoid her, the other mindless demons would be purified in a split second were they to approach her.

She was a beacon of love, pulsing through the forest and calling every living creature to her. She was a part of Nature itself, like a river winding lazily through green meadows, playing with wind and sunlight. But like Nature, she could be as fierce as thunderstorms or typhoons. 

Youkais were animals, they were part of Nature too, driven by instinct alone for most of them. No demon would ever take the risk of facing a force they were supposed to protect.

And she was doing all this for him. The thought made him cringe internally somehow. He was not one to be this easily caught in a state of weakness, and being protected by a human, a female no less, was a bit too much for the proud Daiyoukai.

But then his anger was washed away by a warm feeling settling slowly in his heart. He was wary of the centuries of bloodshed he had lived through until now, and he found he could indulge in this for a small amount of time. His body could not move anyway, so he knew he'd better just rest and let his injuries be healed by his demonic powers.

As the corner of his lips lifted ever so slightly to reveal a tiny and uncharacteristic smile, he went to sleep again, welcoming dreams of a small rivulet gurgling across wild spring flowers.

* * *

Something was wrong.

His magenta streaked lids opened slowly as he took in the familiar cave.

Something was amiss.

And then he hissed as realisation dawned on him.

The miko was nowhere to be seen.

He scented the air, focused on his heightened youkai senses, expanding his aura and youki. She was not there.

Perhaps she had to sustain herself or answer mother nature's calling? She had been sitting there for kami knows how many days, she must have felt sore or hungry...

His instincts kicked in fiercely. She was not there and it worried him a great deal. He didn't even listen to the now indistinct voice of reason that told him that the whereabouts of an insufferable and weak human wench were none of his concern.

Grinding his teeth together, he moved his undisciplined limbs slowly, gathering his legs under him. Steadying himself with the walls of the cave, he stood carefully and began to walk, following the now old track left by the miko.

He felt a heavy knot form in his chest as the smell of blood filled his over sensitive nose. Well, it was not blood that made a growl escape his lips as his face featured his usual blank mask. He knew that something terrible had occurred on the bank of the stream he was now nearing.

She was there, curled up in a tight ball, a couple of meters from the gentle flow of cold waters.

Naked.

Her small form stricken by numerous shallow gashes and bruises was trembling, but not from the cold. He could smell no tears, but he knew she was beyond crying for the moment. Her ebony tresses fell around her like a wet curtain, hiding her face.

He didn't have to see her expression to know there would be none, her wide eyes, once dark blue, glazed by the shock, her mouth slightly agape. He had seen it numerous times on young women, never really understanding how humans could hurt their own kind this way.

Because this could be only the doing of human filth. No youkai, even evil at heart, could force a female to do... that... It was simply not in their nature.

Not that they could not be savage beasts when coupling, but its purpose was breeding. Sometimes alliances could be sealed with a mating, but eventually the female would simply accept the male as the strongest or the more powerful, thus entrusting him with the raising of offspring.

Females were somewhat sacred, while males fought to prove who was the strongest amongst them. 

He approached her, circling her cautiously, feeling her tense visibly as she sensed his presence. Driven by pure instinct, her powers rose around her. They were tainted by a strange purple hue reminding him of illness. The scents around her were overwhelming and he frowned in disgust.

He could have left her there to die, but he didn't.

Instead, he took one more step near her and reached with his tail. A soft whine escaped her form as the furry appendage touched her, sparks of energy burning it in some places. He enveloped her waist slowly, never stopping even as his fur began to smoke, and he dipped her in the cold river.

She shrieked but didn't move. She was like paralysed, her body overwhelmed by pure pain and horror. 

He came closer and began to pour water on her, never really touching her with his hands. Her limbs moved then, scrubbing frantically her damaged skin until it nearly bled, her once shining navy orbs still reflecting the deep void she was experiencing in her very soul.

Before she actually pealed off her own skin, he took her out of the fresh stream, his tail still steadying her. He shrugged off his haori and put it on her shoulders. Mechanically, she filled the sleeves with her arms, tied it, and then stood still, clasping her small hands in the silky fur. Her gaze was far away, but he could sense she felt a bit better.

He tugged at her with his tail still about her waist and she walked, reminding him of a moving corpse. Going back to the cave, he mulled over the last events and what was going to be his line of action from now on.

He was honour bound to protect her, he knew as much. She had done it so selflessly when he had been injured that he could not just leave her in this state.

Could he bring her back to his half breed brother? Where had he been anyway, letting him and the miko alone?

He groaned inwardly at the thought. Inuyasha was never there when she needed him anyway, even when he knew she had a knack of getting through the worst situations. Life with her was never simple, but she had always faced it with a smile and a pinch of salt.

He couldn't blame Inuyasha, could he? After all, this happened while she was under his own watch, not that he could watch anything in the state he was but well... He was who he was, and pride came at a price.

* * *

**Please review! Review is love **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha was never mine, never will be... The plot, though, came out of my twisted imagination. The only purpose of this story is entertainment, yours and mine.

Warning: The high rating of the fic is due to violence and explicit adult situations (some not consensual, but this one won't be described in details). I have also to warn you against spoilers from the manga. If you only know of the anime, there are some things you might not understand...

Thanks to my mum for the betaing of this load of grammatical failures and spelling mistakes.

Thank you sooo much for the nice reviews!! I will not answer to any of them directly, unless you have a question you would like to ask me, of if there's a comment I want to pick up. I appreciate a good critic, but I won't accept any flames, thank you.

SugarOo: A rape is always a horrible thing, but this is the purpose of the fic... To speak about healing and recovery from it. I see it as a sort of cleansing. Kagome is still pure of heart, she just has to realize it now. Thank you for reading my story anyway. ;)

**When the sun rises**

Chap 2: Pain; When the rain falls

She was sleeping, at long last. His tail never left her as she had her hands now clenched in a death grip over it. Her breathing was shallow and unsteady, but he had expected that much. He still had to heal his wounds and the « walk » he had had that afternoon had exhausted him, so he allowed his body to fall in a slight slumber, his senses outstretching to monitor the surroundings.

When he decided it was time for him to awaken, the sky still seemed to be dark. Many birds were singing happily, the only sign that dawn was only a few hours away. A soft breeze entered the cave, bringing to him the scent of the other occupant of the small cavern.

She lied on her left side, the upper half of her body draped in his furry appendage, her tiny hands gripping it like it was her life line. A deep frown marred her usually happy face and her lips were downcast. She was growling softly, seemingly fighting against someone in her sleep. Anger and sadness were swirling in her aura, casting a sickly reddish colour to it. Her miko power, the pink light of purity, was still surrounding her small frame. But it was streaking like lightning instead of the usually gentle rosy hue.

Blue orbs were revealed as her lids slowly opened. She was aware of her environment and her gaze was focused. She looked at him, showing no emotion but deep confusion.

"Miko" His deep baritone intoned.

"Uh... Where am I? What am I doing with you? Where's Inuyasha?" She seemed oblivious of the fact that she was still holding his tail, her fingers curling the silky strands absently.

"What is the last thing you remember?" He was looking at her intently, trying to read her and assess her state of mind.

"Well..." She was deep in thought, the tip of her tongue slightly out of her mouth "Now I remember... Naraku died... For good this time... The jewel was completed... I made the wish... I think... I can't remember what it was though... I remember you were injured, and I had to take care of you... Not that you couldn't do it by yourself, I mean, you're not weak or anything... And so Ahun helped me bring you here and I watched over you..." Her eyes widened a little and she stopped speaking. She blanched visibly, her pale complexion taking a greyish shade.

A lone tear went down her right cheek, her lips quivering a little. Her gaze became lost again as she closed herself, escaping from the painful memories.

He shook her with his tail still around her waist. She gasped. Her sight was focused again, but barely.

"Why is Inuyasha not with you? Where is he?" He was greatly annoyed at the lack of information. His expressionless features never showed it.

"I... The wish... He's gone with her..." She hiccuped, tears flowing now freely along her skin.

His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, a muscle in his jaw tightening imperceptibly. She sobbed, looking at him wearily.

"I just wanted them to be happy... I thought the jewel would send me back after that... But I think I'll just have to stay here... The well is probably closed now..." Still mumbling, her eyes closed slowly again as she dosed and then went back to sleep.

He sighed inwardly. She was out of reach again and he still didn't know what to do with her. Obviously, Inuyasha was not the best choice. If he was with his previously-undead-now-alive-ex-but-again-girlfriend, the miko would never heal her emotional injuries properly.

He didn't want her to suffer. She was human, yes, but he had known her and respected her for some years now. She had fought at his side, she was his ally, and she never resented him for the few times he had tried to kill her. She was strong and powerful, and much more than that. Her fiery temper and her bright smiles was just what one needed to make life less dull.

And Rin loved her like a sister.

To see her at the brink of madness was just too much for the Daiyoukai.

Words as colourful as what his half brother would sputter in anger crossed his mind. He growled again. He wanted to kill something, preferably male and human.

Instead, he tightened his grip over her body with his tail to keep her warm.

She had watched over him when he'd needed it, and even if he never would say it aloud, he was indebted to her.

The only experience in shock he'd had was Rin. When he had found her, she had been killed by a pack of wolves and years of abuse from the villagers had rendered her mute.

The death problem was the easiest to solve. The rest had required a fair amount of patience. That was something he possessed, being the century old youkai he was. Naraku destroyed, he didn't have anything else to do anyway.

Decision made, he just sat there and waited for the miko to wake again.

* * *

She was safe.

A warm feeling filled her body completely as she laid on something soft and furry.

And because she felt so safe, her mind opened a little, allowing her memories to come back, slowly at first, but then faster in a blurry mess of sounds and sensations...

Pain.

Fear.

Anger.

She heard laughter and curses, pronounced by male voices in angry tones.

She smelt blood, her own, but theirs too, as she had defended herself... But what could she do against so many? She didn't want to kill humans...

She felt skin, sweaty, muddy and filthy... She felt so filthy now...

She tasted her own tears, even if she tried not to show them how terrified she was... She was the Shikon no Miko for all that mattered, and even Naraku never frightened her that much.

Her soul shattered into billions of tiny shards as she tried to fight but realized that it was useless. She was powerless against this kind of raw barbarism, and nobody was going to save her this time.

She was alone.

And God, she was so scared.

And then she heard the scream.

It began vibrating in her chest like a soft rumble and then it came out of her mouth, her lips forming a perfect "O". It became so loud she had to put her hands to her ears. She was trembling violently as she bawled like a wounded animal, letting out all her pain and misery.

She realized she was the one screaming.

The only word she could summon was "Why?"

She was so peaceful, so innocent, merely hours ago, and those... men... had to break her. And she knew that that moment would be carved in the soft thread of her very soul. For ever.

The irony of it all hit her. She was a time traveller damn it, but she never would be able to erase those few minutes from her existence.

She had denied the event at first, too shocked by the enormity of it all. It couldn't happen to her, it wasn't real. She could've stayed in that state, her memory just lacking a tiny bit.

But no, she was Kagome, she was stubborn, and strong... Wasn't she?

So she had to face it all... And as the proverbial mental slap in the face came, she found herself going crazy again.

This time crazy with grief and unbearable pain.

She hit her head forcefully on the nearest wall, as if real physical pain could ease the one ripping her heart into two distinct pieces.

Two strong hands seized her by the shoulders, stilling her movements.

A high pitched wail escaped her now blueish lips as she struggled to free herself from the grasp.

She never heard the imperious baritone calling her name, nor his orders for her to stay still and calm herself down. She didn't even realize she had been carried to the cold river before she hit the water, gasping at the sudden freshness.

And then she was still. Clenching her teeth, she looked up, gazing into seemingly annoyed golden orbs.

He was careful not to touch her with his hands, for that she was grateful. She was just not ready to accept any form of contact that involved skin...

She sobbed softly, tears falling freely from her eyes. She was standing there, lost like a small and very vulnerable child, in the middle of the night, soaked, in a very cold stream... With Sesshoumaru...

Her eyes widened a little further as it hit her.

She was with Inuyasha's ruthless and uncaring half brother, crying.

And he was holding her steady on her otherwise shaking legs with... His... What was it? A tail? A wing? His hair?

She frowned, unsure of what to do or say, lost in fascination with the hem of her left sleeve.

He spoke, his voice levelled and calm.

"Miko, are you feeling better now? Your human body will be sick if we stay in the water much longer."

She shrugged and started to move out of the stream. He followed her, never far from her, his... whatever it was... still draped around her waist.

As they went back to the cave, he picked up logs of wood to make a fire, never saying a word. She just watched him, as mesmerized by the simple gesture of him bending down and standing up again.

He had always been an otherworldly creature to her, but him, doing every day chores didn't fit in with the image of the arrogant Daiyoukai. She knew he didn't need a fire, so it was all for her...

She reached out to touch the raspy surface of a piece of wood in his arms and he stilled, as if he didn't want to frighten the small bird she had become. He looked questioningly at her again and saw the unpronounced interrogation in her red rimmed gaze.

"Because you did it for me before" He said, his voice barely a murmur.

A flicker of warmth crossed his amber stare and then it was gone, leaving coldness... No, not coldness, she knew better now, he had emotions, but he concealed them under centuries of control. She supposed it was the cost of surviving this many years, a couple and a half hundred of them in which he had been driven almost only by hatred and jealousy.

He was probably only discovering his new compassionate heart, prodding it's boundaries and functionalities with a blindfold and a crooked cane.

She realized then that he would protect her and help her. She had been his ally, she had saved his ward on numerous occasions. He was an honourable... person... man... youkai... whatever, and she decided she trusted him with her life.

She allowed him to lead her back to their shelter and settled down next to him as he built a fire and then lit it.

In a nearly apologetic voice, she spoke to him again.

"Hum... Sesshoumaru... You don't mind if I keep your... I mean... I feel safer when I'm holding it... And if I have nightmares..." She was babbling helplessly, blushing a furious shade of red, but he understood what she meant.

"I am aware humans need physical reassurance to keep painful memories at bay. As long as you keep it for yourself when this is all over, my tail will provide such for you. Just do not pull too hard on my fur." The last words were said with an almost playful smirk gracing his thin lips... But she probably had imagined it...

"You mean... This is a part of you... Your tail... You feel it... And... ooooh... I'm sorry..." She was now staring at her hands, nibbling at her own lower lip with deep embarrassment written all over her face.

The smirk deepened, mirth reaching his eyes.

"Miko, sleep now" He told her, his furry appendage sliding over her to cover her completely in its warmth.

She let her hands roam shyly in the silky strands, and thought about her teddy bear at home. The plush toy had protected her childhood night-time back then, and she let a small smile grace her weary features as a light slumber claimed her.

It was impossible to fear nightmares now that she knew she was watched over. After all, dogs were protective beings, were they not?

* * *

During the night, she had stirred restlessly and whimpered, until one of his clawed hands had come to stroke the top of her head, careful not to severe her obsidian hair. She had calmed visibly at the contact, the salty smell of her tears lingering in the air of the cave.

Absently playing with the silken tresses, he was thinking about the bits and pieces of information her insane babbling had provided him with.

Inuyasha had left her somehow, probably to go to his undead priestess. He snorted at the idea. How could the stupid whelp chose a walking clay golem over the living bit of a woman currently sleeping next to him? He couldn't hate his brother any more, but that didn't mean he could decipher his way of thinking better than before. He remembered her death, well the second one, years ago, and the pain clouding the golden gaze of the half breed. Kagome must have made her return possible one way or the other.

She told him she had made the wish upon the magic bauble... Hopefully, the thing would have disappeared after that. With the Shikon gone, the lands were probably going to be much more peaceful from now on. No power crazed youkai any more... Not that he didn't enjoy a little kill from time to time, but Naraku was just a little too much of a nuisance.

The well was closed. He understood the implication of that particular bit of information. She was struck in a world she didn't belong to, far away from her family and friends... And the "school" she sometimes mentioned with that annoyed expression of hers.

Humans were sedentary beings for the most, they needed a "home" and a family.

She had what he would call a pack, but they never really settled down, and he assumed that now that the quest that kept them together had ended, they were going to follow their own paths.

The monk and the huntress were married and he knew they wanted to rebuild the demon hunters' village with Kirara and Kohaku's help. Inuyasha was with his first love, if what she had told him was true.

That left the small orphaned kitsune and her.

He growled inwardly in annoyance... again...

They were his brother's responsibility, as he was the "alpha" of their odd pack.

And Kagome, the "alpha female", was probably going to keep the kit with her as the surrogate mother she had always represented for him.

Well, he could always keep both of them with him. Rin needed a friend her age, and the priestess was a valuable ally. She could learn how to use her barely tamed power. And she was powerful indeed, even if she was almost untrained and emotionally unstable most of the time.

They'd have to stay some place safe for a while, but he didn't mind. He needed the rest anyway, and he knew exactly where to go.

Needing more input about Jaken and Rin's whereabouts, he emitted a very low growl, the sound vibrating through his chest and into the very structure of the stone walls and floor. The imp would hear his call from miles away and come to him.

His hand still entangled in the girl's black hair, he closed his eyes again, listening to the sound of Mother Nature's awakening.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo minna sama!!**

**Here is the third chapter. warning, disclaimer... etc - see chapter one.  
**

**Thanks again for your support and your reviews. Those are precious to me. **

**Special thanks to kittyb78. Some encounters are just ment to be. :)**

Chapter 3: Lost; Empty skies

The small imp was shifting from one foot to the other with trepidation as he waited for his master to acknowledge his presence.

He had heard his call a few hours ago and now he was in front of the entrance of the cave, unable to decide if he should go in or not.

With his lowly but nonetheless youkai senses, he could smell the miko and her tears, and her somewhat sickening sorrow. He could also hear the soft humming Inu youkais used to soothe their pups, probably coming for the very chest of his Sesshoumaru sama.

The thought was disturbing him, but it was not the first time. When Rin had joined them a few years ago, the Daiyoukai had had to reassure her somehow. Not that Jaken understood why he had done it in the first place, but he usually avoided questioning his master's choices. He cherished his own existence after all.

Rin, for her part, never hesitated that much. Sliding from the two headed dragon's back with ease, she sprang giddily towards her protector with a wide grin plastered on her chubby face.

"Sesshoumaru sama!!" She shouted joyfully while stopping a mere foot from his seated form, her hands behind her back.

"Rin" He intoned, warmth coating the single word. "Have you behaved yourself?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru sama." She replied. Her gaze roamed to the fur puddle next to him, concern marring her childish features. "Sesshoumaru sama... Is Kagome sama hurt?"

"Yes." He said, coldness seeping from his voice like frozen mist.

"But Sesshoumaru sama will make her pain go away." Her eyes were searching his own, faith shining in her cinnamon orbs. "Like he had for Rin."

Her certainty made all his doubts fly away and he nodded slightly his assent. How this child could manage to support him the rare times he needed it, he could never decipher. He knew she was wiser than her years, her eyes speaking of an old soul, but she had suffered so much in her short life that she also understood the rudeness of it. Nonetheless, her smiles were always truthful and full of unhindered joy. And he was always the one she smiled at with unfaltering love.

They never needed to touch, their bond so strong a simple look was enough for them both to know what was in the very bottom of their hearts. After all, he had gone through hell itself for her to live by his side.

Eventually, Jaken joined them in the cavern, casting nervous glances at the sleeping woman entangled in his master's tail. He whimpered internally at the sight of his haori adorning her lithe body. Then he spotted the nasty bruises, the dried blood on her pale lips and the frown crossing her usually calm and happy face, her greyish complexion... He averted his eyes, looking back to the inu youkai with deep concern. She never insulted him or hit him, so he had come to quite like the human... Not that he would ever admit it aloud...

"What happened to her Sesshoumaru sama?"

"Jaken. Bring Ahun. We're leaving." He righted himself gracefully, lifting the still sleeping Kagome with his caudal appendage, swiftly, without waking her up.

* * *

They were moving, she knew that much. Details were blurred in her dizzy mind as she woke up progressively. She tried to open her eyes, but her head ached suddenly with the brightness of the sun light. She groaned her annoyance at her weakened state, resembling more a grown up bear than a young woman at this instant.

She had remembered everything that had occurred those fateful last days, but strangely she didn't feel the excruciating pain she had felt earlier.

She just felt... Nothing. Empty. Like emotionally anaesthetised.

Images were flashing in front of her inner eyes, memories of Naraku, of separations, of blood and tears. They were vivid and raw, but she didn't cry. She just analysed her current situation with cold logic, and the conclusion of her musings was nonetheless very unpleasant.

She had lost everything.

Her home.

Her heart.

Her innocence.

Her goal.

All these years of shard hunting had never prepared her for the next step in her life. She had sacrificed everything to complete the Shikon No Tama and destroy their evil enemy. She had given the Jewel to Inuyasha after the ultimate fight, but he had refused it, saying that she would make a better wish than him.

And she had made it. A good wish. Not for her, not even for Inuyasha himself, but for the miko inside the jewel itself.

She had freed Midoriko. Her soul was now resting in peace, at last, and the Shikon no Tama was no more.

Her beloved hanyou had then asked her to join him under the Goshinboku. She still remembered the look of longing marring his features, sadness dulling the light in his golden orbs. He had told her he loved her that night and had kissed her tenderly for the first and last time. He had told her good bye, a lone tear shining on his pale cheek.

And then he had disappeared into the canopy of the forest. She knew he would never come back. His hope was dead with Kikyo and he just wanted to join her wherever she went for her last journey. He had been aching for so long, travelling with his love's reincarnation, being close to her but never touching, never loving her. For the two women were like twin sisters but never alike, and he could not see Kagome for what she was. Just Kagome. Not Kikyou.

Pained but accepting his decision, she had taken care of Sesshoumaru, bringing him into the small cave and giving him time to heal, just keeping him out of harm's way.

Her inner voices had been all that she had listened to, putting her thoughts of every thing else away for the time being. She had only focused on the present and the task at hand. Her friends would see to his pack members and she trusted them, as she had always done these last years.

So she just sat in front of the entrance of their shelter, in deep meditation, monitoring the surroundings and sending waves of miko power to warn any youkai intruder.

How could she have known that the real threat would be her own kind?

She had heard them, a small group of wandering ronins camping near the river bank. She had sensed their approach as they had come near her. She had even screamed when they had seized her small form to take her forcefully to their camp. She had struggled, bit, spat, punched and clawed at them like a wild animal, but it never was enough to defend her from them. They were humans, males, and warriors. Her physical strength was her weakness and she couldn't have stopped what happened next.

It was what her logical mind told her anyway. But the 'what ifs' were legion, and she just could not make them go away.

And now, just what was she supposed to do?

She had been a schoolgirl but she could not go home any more.

She had been the Shikon Priestess, but the Shikon was no longer there for her to guard.

She had been Inuyasha's best friend, and had wished to be more than that, but he was gone.

She had put all her energy, and much more, in defeating Naraku and helping her friends, but now the evil hanyou was dead and her friends happy... Without her...

She had been an innocent and pure Miko but even that was stolen from her.

Her eyes fully opened now, she assessed her surroundings groggily. She was tied on the dragon's back, to avoid a fall she presumed, and Rin was in front of her, the reins in her small hands. Sesshoumaru was flying a few paces in front of them, his green retainer hanging onto his tail for dear life.

The fact that it was _he_, the most feared and deadly demon in all Japan, who was helping her puzzled her to no end. Why was he doing this? She'd have to ask him... She didn't even know if he still considered them allies. After all, the agreement only stipulated a truce till the end of the quest...

Well, she supposed he would have lopped her head off long ago if he had wanted to anyway, so it was safe to think he wouldn't hurt her for the time being.

She looked at him thoughtfully.

White pristine silk billowed all around his tall form as he was gliding effortlessly in the sky. She could feel he was using the minimum amount of his youki to fly, controlling every shift in his trajectory to the millimetre. His long hair swayed behind him gracefully, coating him in liquid strands of shining silver. His aura exuded power, not brute nor raw, but carefully mastered and nearly infinite strength. He was not displaying it for all to see though and kept it hidden under his appearance of nobility and arrogance.

He was a fascinating creature indeed, and if she hadn't been so afraid of him, Kagome would probably have asked him thousands of questions about his true nature and his state of mind.

A deep baritone stirred her from her musings.

"Are you feeling better, Miko?" His head was slightly turned towards her, his golden eyes still gazing in front of him.

"Hum... Yes..." She hesitated a few seconds, but decided to throw all caution to the wind and asked." Sesshoumaru, why do you help me?"

He seemed to consider not answering her. After all, he wasn't used to having his actions questioned. But she had the right to know, he surmised.

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself. Try to listen this time. You did it for me before."

"Yea, I remember you telling me that... But I'm not really injured... Not physically that is..."

"You're vulnerable and weak." He replied matter of factly.

"I'm human." She was becoming highly annoyed by the exchange. "This is a weakness in itself. Don't tell me you're going to take care of me until I'm not human any more." Her voice rose at each word she spoke, anger increasing progressively, heat coming to her cheeks.

She had just had enough of that chauvinistic trait typical of canine demons. They all treated her like a poor little female who couldn't lift a feather without a man's help.

"Miko" He warned, staring at her with slightly furrowed brows.

"What?" She carried on, ignoring his intense golden gaze upon her. "I'm fed up. I had a peaceful life at school, with nice friends and family, and then I went through that flippin' well, every body tried to kill me first without knowing who I was or even before talking to me, because of that bloody jewel and their power crazy selves, and when I started to think I had found someone that cared for me a little, it was to realise he liked me because I looked like his first love. Everybody's gone now that they have what they want, and I'm with the only person on this bloomin' planet who's face is carved in stone and who only smiles at the thought of a good blood bath. I just can't understand what Fate finds in me. And don't call me Miko, I can't be called that now!!" At some point of the endless rambling, tears had started to roll down her cheeks and her voice was getting hoarse with sorrow.

The air itself stilled as her tirade ended. Birds had stopped singing, holding their breaths in expectation of the inevitable death sentence that was going to befall the foolish human female.

Nothing came.

Sesshoumaru had stopped and his hands were still by his sides, and not on the hilt of his sword. The tip of his claws were not glowing with deadly greenish poison and her head was still attached to her neck.

He turned fully towards her, looking at the bottom of her soul with liquid sun beams. His face was still expressionless and his composure collected.

"What makes you think you are not a Miko any more?" He asked, as if she had just spoken her last sentence.

"Well... you know... Mikos have to be pure..." She sputtered, all temper tantrum thrown away to be replaced by embarrassment and deep sadness.

He snorted. She looked at him, ready for another flare of wrath. The look in his eyes stopped her cold.

"You are still pure, Miko. In your heart." He said softly, amber boring into navy blue with warmth. "I still sense your powers." He whirled gracefully and resumed the journey, never waiting for her to respond.

She couldn't anyway, her lower jaw hanging loosely against her chest. She closed her mouth with a loud snap when Ahun followed suit and mulled over what he had said until they arrived at their destination.

* * *

She found herself with her mouth agape. Again. What she was seeing was just so beautiful that she was rendered speechless in wonder.

They had set foot in a glade surrounded by thick forests and a high cliff on one side. A cascade plunged on the right side of the steep wall. Millennia of erosion had permitted the water to create a small lake at the bottom of it. A narrow stream escaped from the basin, sliding through the enchanted meadow lazily in the golden light of the setting sun.

Rin squeaked giddily and ran towards patches of wild flowers to frolic in the prairie while Jaken started to gather wood for the fire he knew the weak humans of the group needed.

Kagome sat in the green grass, caressing the soft blades with the palms of her opened hands. She could feel power here. Nothing threatening, but this place seemed to be deeply permeated with the energies of Nature.

She knew three types of force. The positive one, purity, used by Houshis, Mikos, Onmyoujis, and probably by sacred people of other cults and countries. The negative power, generated by evil spirits, lower emotions like anger and jealousy, and used by most youkais. The third one she knew less about. It was neutral and had almost disappeared in her time. You could find it in places like this, where men never went, where nothing soiled Nature's creation.

She breathed deeply, feeling good for the first time in days. She knew she could mend her broken heart here and was thankful for it.

She looked at the Daiyoukai. He was seated against the trunk of a nearby tree, one of his legs bent, his arm carelessly looped around his knee. He seemed aloof as usual, but she knew he was on guard, monitoring the area for possible dangers.

His eyes were directed towards her now, informing her he was aware of her attention.

"How long are we staying here?" She asked him in a murmur not to disturb the silence around.

"It is my home here. We can stay as long as we want. You need to rest, and tomorrow the training will start."

"Your home? I thought you lived in a castle or something like that... Is it really okay for you to bring me here? I mean, we're not even allies now..." She wrung her hands, seemingly deep in distress.

"A castle?" He snorted haughtily. "This Sesshoumaru is no human Lord, Miko. I have no use for things and wealth. Youkais only understand one thing, power. Only humans are foolish enough to measure one's ability to rule by the weight of their earthly possessions. This place is my sanctuary, where I find peace after a long wandering, where I can heal my wounds and recover from a long battle. Is it not what humans call a home?"

"Hum... Well... Indeed... But you haven't answered my other question..."

He sighed in annoyance, and she thought he wasn't going to speak any more.

"You were in my brother's pack, so if he isn't going to take care of you, the responsibility befalls to this Sesshoumaru. Sleep now." The finality in that last word could not be ignored, it was an order and he expected to be obeyed.

She took a blanket from Ahun's saddles and curled her body in a tight ball not far from him, falling into a deep slumber nearly instantaneously.

As she started to whimper softly, he moved silently to sit near her, caressing softly the top of her head with his clawed hand. Her breath evened immediately as she sank deeper into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naw then lads and lasses. **

**Thanks again for the nice reviews. I always enjoy a little encouragement.**

**Now if some of you could make a little effort to let me know what they think of my writing... Please protect me from the evil writer's block and I'll be eternally thankful. ;p**

**The mood is still a bit angsty, but it will lighten with each chapter. I have a great need for fluffyness, but it's too soon for that. **

**I'm aware the rythm is a bit slow, and not much is happening, but this fic is mostly focused on the healing of the mind and heart... I just hope you're not bored... --'**

**Standard disclaimer and warnings applies.**

**Anyway, enjoy!!**

* * *

Chap 4: Hope; Shooting star

The subtle scents of the clearing were significantly damped by the late spring mist, as the sing song of the nightingale announced the pre dawn hours to the neighbouring inhabitants.

The miko shifted in her sleep, again, and his massive clawed hand came on top of the crown of her head to calm her unconscious fears. This had become some sort of routine for him, reassuring her to ensure she had a healthy amount of rest, and not endless hours of terror inducing nightmares.

When Rin had come into his care, he had had to let the child snuggle deep into his tail to sleep peacefully. The alternative had been very annoying to his inuyoukai highly developed senses, the smell of her tears and her pitiful sounds of obvious distress calling to his protective nature.

Though, as with the Miko, he never had indulged in such inappropriate demeanour when she had been awake and conscious. This was just one side of his personality he preferred to keep for himself.

And human females had this penchant for confusing pack instinct with sentimentalism anyway. He snorted inwardly. This could really prove to be problematic. He didn't even know he had this sort of behaviour ingrained deep in this stone hard heart of his before Rin.

He would never say aloud to a living soul that it was a mere mortal child's doing, though.

He sighed... again. He was doing it a lot lately, he mused.

Had anybody told him, some years ago, that he would have to take his troublesome half brother's miko under his care, he would have smirked, his "I-m-going-to-disembowel-someone-and-bathe-in-his-fuming-entrails" smirk, and then he would have done just that. He was not someone for empty threats.

Now... It was different. He had changed. His ever smiling ward had awoken a part of him he didn't even acknowledge before. He was inu, his animal counterpart a social creature for whom pack ties were everything. And as youkais were the spiritual expression of the very nature of one animal, he had simply hidden a part of his soul under heavy layers of pain and hate.

More than two centuries later, he finally understood why his father had asked him that last question. The will to protect was deep in every inuyoukai, refusing it was the greatest weakness of all.

Even Inuyasha, a mere half breed, had been fiercely protective. Begrudgingly, Sesshoumaru accepted now to see that his brother had bettered him... in this aspect alone, though.

But, as if he had to adorn a second skin too big for him, he still experienced difficulties in adjusting to this particular part of his instincts. Perhaps the Miko's predicament would provide a good opportunity to train? Not that he would take advantage of such a crisis in her life, but killing two birds with one stone had always been one of his favourite sayings.

He looked closer at her.

Her midnight locks were entangled with his long ivory fingers, the contrast making them nearly ethereal. Her hair was nearly rough, and had lost the gloss he had known it had initially possessed. Her face was sickly pale, though she seemed to have regained a bit of her normal composure, in her sleep at least. Dark bruises and shallow cuts still marred the creamy silk of her skin and her lithe figure seemed lost in the wide expanse of soft fabric of his haori. She seemed lost, a frail pool of beating life almost hidden in a sea of silver fur and white silk.

He refrained from gathering her weakened body in his lap... Again.

The need to soothe her was nearly painful for the usually stoic Daiyoukai, and even Rin had never induced such urges in him.

He had learned to respect her as the warrior she was and knew she reciprocated the feeling. Her forgiving and selfless nature had touched him deeply and to witness the hurt that was threatening her very equilibrium was something he could have done without.

No human could have earned the right to be happy more than her, and yet this right had been ripped from her brutally.

A slight shift in her aura interrupted his musings, as she was close to her wakening. He moved away from her reluctantly, allowing his body to lie a few feet from her against a tree. He let his lids fall over his golden gaze, faking the slumber he didn't need.

She was like a frightened wild animal. He just had to tame her and make her trust him enough for him to help her healing.

Taming an animal was something he knew how to do, as he was one himself.

* * *

She knew she was staring, but she just couldn't avert her eyes from the seemingly sleeping male not far from her.

The colours marring the sky announcing dawn set his silvery hair on purple fire, coating his finely chiselled features in an eerie glow. He seemed surreal, more than usual that is, his visage so serene and calm that she could almost forget all the times she had seen it split by a cruel smirk or a life threatening glare.

She had seen less of those directed towards her as years had passed though, thankfully. He had even saved her life on occasions, and now she was apparently under his protection for the time being.

That was a good thing, she thought. She didn't want her friends to discover what had happened to her. Ever.

Not that they wouldn't want to help her, but she didn't want to see pity in their eyes. At this time and age, not being a virgin any more sentenced a woman to die without a husband. Even when non consensual, a woman was considered impure, defiled.

No one would want her now. No human anyway.

And Inuyasha... If he had known what was planned for her future, would he still have gone to rejoin his last love? Would he have protected her?

Would he have left her alone?

Tears brimming in her eyes, she swallowed the sob that was threatening to escape from her lips. Hugging tightly the furry warmth she had been sleeping in, she burrowed her face in it, revelling in the illusion of safeness it procured.

She had remembered that she had fallen asleep curled up in a blanket, but now the youkai's tail was securely wrapped around her and she was deeply thankful for it. Despite all appearances, Sesshoumaru seemed to want to help her. She couldn't decipher his reasons but she didn't bite the hand that fed. He had told her why, in his unique way, and it was already very unusual for him to explain his actions.

Whatever his goal was, she knew he wouldn't harm her intentionally. She trusted him, in some crooked and weird way.

When she let her head surface from the heavy sea of silver fur, watery sapphire locked to liquid gold as their eyes met. Blushing furiously, she averted her gaze after a few seconds when he had seemed to pierce her very soul with the intense fire of his own.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru" She stuttered, her voice still coarse.

"Have you slept well, Miko?" He asked, his face set in his usual disinterested mask.

"Yes, thank you. I could get used to it." She warned, still caressing the youkai's tail dreamily.

He snorted, an amused glint crossing his amber orbs. The already rosy hue of her cheeks turned to a darker shade of red.

"You should get up now. I will start training after the first hour of sunlight, I suggest you do the same. Rin must be up by now, probably providing to break the fast." Still seated near her, he was waiting for her to extract herself from her improvised bedroll.

"This training... I mean... You wanted to teach me something?" Wide navy blue eyes gleamed with anticipation.

He chuckled low, the sound making her jump.

"This Sesshoumaru knows nothing of Miko training. You could use some knowledge about mastering your body though. You should try to overcome your weakness in the matter. In this, I can help. Don't expect this Sesshoumaru to be soft on you, Miko, but Rin follows my teachings quite unscathed." His eyes were still scrutinising her, assessing her non-verbal response to his suggestion.

"Oh... Okay then... But I must meditate first... It's been a long time and I feel I need to rearrange my mind in some way." She started to squirm, extracting her body from the warmth of the fur with a displeased sigh and a shudder.

"Indeed."

That's when she realised she was still wearing his haori. Creating a new nuance of red just for his amused perusal, she seemed suddenly absorbed by the contemplation of her bare feet in the damp grass. He waited a few minutes, just for his own enjoyment of her embarrassed state, and then spoke again in his deep emotionless voice.

"Rin will provide a change of clothing." His features never betrayed the mirth he felt in reality.

Turning his back to her in a flurry of white and silver silk, he walked regally towards the shallow pool, leaving a stunned miko in his wake.

* * *

He was naked.

Well, almost. A loincloth never really counted as an overly covering garment. Water droplets sliding along his pale skin, his wet hair clung to his muscular back.

While he bathed, the poor miko asked herself if she was doomed to stay in a blushing state all her human life. Not that she found the view annoying or anything, but it impaired her capacity to think properly.

Rin was cleaning herself a few feet from him, wearing only feudal undergarments. She didn't seem to be upset in any way at the intimacy she shared with her protector. Well, in Japan, it was customary for children to bathe with their fathers, but Kagome hadn't realised the bond they shared was this strong. They both seemed to be relaxed in each other's company, seemingly free of any human taboo concerning nudity.

She had washed herself sooner in the morning and now she was supposed to meditate... Well, she was trying to... And failing miserably.

Instead, she was staring at the handsome nude youkai through her lashes, eyes half closed. Blushing.

Somehow, the rational part of her mind was pleased to know that she could still enjoy male beauty. She had been truly afraid she had lost all interest in this kind of area.

Shaking herself forcefully out of her dazed state, she turned her back to the pond swiftly, groaning under her breath about perfect bodies and the injustice of cellulite.

Focusing on her heartbeat again, she plunged into the source of all power. Spectator to her own muddled thoughts, she watched them pass with a dispassionate eye, totally detached from them. They became less abundant, less demanding of her attention. And then there were no more thoughts, her mind, peaceful at last, drifted to a state of complete awareness.

She was the wind caressing the soft blades of grass, she was the sunbeam warming Earth and all living things. She was the white cloud swimming in a perfect blue sky, she was the small butterfly and the powerful eagle. She was the Daiyoukai and his little girl, giggling with girlish glee as she watched little fishes tickling her toes. And she was the ominous pulsing of all life forces, her heart beating in harmony with its rhythm.

She visualised a golden orb in the centre of her chest and dived into its depths, relishing in the simple sense of rightness it gave her. After a while, she finally attained the core of her being, her soul.

An immense ball of pink light greeted her, beating in unison with the pulse of her flesh. But it was different than usual, threads of sickly purple hue coating the surface.

Instinctively, she knew what it was. It was her human mind hindering its functioning, nurtured by the very trauma she had to endure. Thus, her link with her soul was faltering, weakening the spread of her miko powers. She could call to them, but they would respond the same way they had when she had been sealed.

With a determined grunt, she started to peal the glowing wires, flinching at the unpleasant sensation running up and down her spine.

After having removed only a few, she was jerked forcefully out of her meditation, her body falling with the force of the interruption.

She found herself on her back, panting and sweating, her limbs spread apart. She had no strength left and couldn't move, trying desperately to regain her composure.

A shadow was looming over her vulnerable form and she winced, unable even to move her head to see who it was. Fortunately, it spoke before she had to panic.

"Miko." He said, as if this single word could carry his concern and inquiry about her health at the same time. In fact... it did.

"Huh... This was unexpected..." she said, still flat on the hard floor and unable to move.

"Your meditation." It was a statement.

"Yea... Some thing's around my soul, blocking most of my power. I tried to unleash it... But it repelled me after a short while. And now I can't move any more." He tone was levelled, matter of factly. He appreciated the absence of complaining or whining in her voice.

He picked up one of her wrists carefully and let it fall limply on the grass. He snorted derisively.

"It should wear off in a short while. But I suggest you do not meditate unless this Sesshoumaru is near. You are vulnerable."

"Why... Thank you!" She croaked, sarcasm coating every word.

"Get up now, Rin has prepared lunch for both of you." He smirked, amusement shining in his golden gaze.

Kagome tried to squirm, struggling to regain her lost control over her body. A few minutes later, she was on her feet, walking carefully towards the girl on the other side of the clearing. A fire was burning near her, the enticing smell of cooking fish making her drool. She hadn't realised it was that late but now her stomach was protesting against the deprivation.

She had been out for nearly three hours.

* * *

After having let the humans sustain their need for food, Sesshoumaru started the physical training.

At first, it was with a succession of slow movements. It reminded the miko of a martial art from the continent. Tai chi chuan, she explained in her usual unending blabbering.

Copying the graceful undulations of the ethereal being was not simple for such a clumsy girl, but she persisted, focusing on him as if he was her life line. Hypnotised by the slow swaying of his lengthy limbs, she moved if not with accuracy but in harmony with his own rhythm. Her breathing slowed down, becoming more even with the raise and fall of her arms.

The pace was set faster after that, the two girls sparring against each other with wooden swords. Rin was a far better fighter than the miko, so she had to count only on her bare reflexes to parry each of her blows.

A few bruises later, she gritted her teeth in frustration. Seething, she lunged forward with a loud cry and then forced her bokken to loop to the left, feinting a direct blow and then attacking to her right side.

Rin jumped backward, surprised by the sudden change in rhythm, and charged the miko again, her face constantly set in a cold mask. She was stunned to see her miko friend growling threateningly like an animal, sneering with each blow she dealt.

Sesshoumaru had always insisted on the necessity to conceal one's emotions when fighting and Rin had obediently complied. On the other hand, Kagome was an open book, displaying all she felt for everyone to see.

She was a fierce opponent despite her inexperience in close combat, and the girl enjoyed the sparring greatly.

After nearly three hours, the two young women stopped, panting heavily. They went to the pool directly to cool off, under the gaze of their amused protector.

For a short moment, the miko had forgotten she was suffering and had giggled nearly merrily with her female friend. The youkai was internally relieved, he could hope to see her with a genuine smile brightening her features in a not so distant future.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayo minna sama!!**

**Thanks a lot for the nice reviews, I feel loved **

**It helped me to overcome my writers block... And so the plot thickens...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Child; White summer cloud.

He was a mysterious creature, she decided, observing him with half lidded eyes.

The first impression had been against him, she knew, but well, trying to kill oneself did that to a person. After that first fight in his father's own huge skeleton, and another try to steal tessaiga from Inuyasha, his actions had puzzled her like no other.

Taunting his half brother through clenched teeth, a cruel smirk plastered across his otherworldly features, he had helped them. He had stopped to claim the Fang for himself as soon as he had realized the sword's intent, he had even been on their side to battle against Naraku, not to mention the few times he had saved her, intentionally or not.

He had revived a human child and had taken care of her, he had been somehow one of the rare beings capable of getting some precious pieces of wisdom through Inuyasha's thick skull, literally, and had demonstrated that he functioned with an unwavering sense of honour.

He had let Jaken follow him for decades, which was a token of never ending patience.

And now, he was taking care of her, in his special way.

He never dripped with emotional goo, of course, his words were scarce if he ever spoke and she was not to expect any form of affection from him. All of that she appreciated greatly.

He never showed pity for her, nor did he let her drown in self depreciation. He praised her when she had done well, in training or otherwise, with a sharp curt nod and a non-committal "hn". But when she failed or faltered, he would only gaze at her, his eyes slightly narrowed in annoyance.

She felt like a little child scolded by her father under his "Look". But even this small gesture showed he cared, as he simply ignored the ones he considered beneath his notice.

She had thought him emotionless for a long time, but now she knew better. It was not that he didn't feel, for she had seen his fury and she knew it meant he could also feel it's positive counterpart. It was not that he was controlling his emotions either, that would be too tiring even for him.

He was a spectator to his own feelings.

After he had grown his own arm back, acquiring bakusaiga and freeing himself from his century old hate towards his half brother, his face had smoothed even farther, the cold gleam of is stare replaced by a look of aloofness and boredom. Sometimes, a speck of emotion would shine briefly before his soul windows and he would seem to inspect the phenomenon like a bug under a binocular.

Even if it was faint, she would see it all. Needing a distraction from her own darker thoughts, she relished in her close observation of him. When she was not meditating or training, she would sit under a tree and look at him intently, not even bothering to hide her curiosity.

And he would allow her scrutiny, knowing that he was doing the same with her.

It was like a beautiful dance of wits, a challenging puzzle they posed to each other, a careful prodding of the heart and soul.

And somewhere along the way, they had started to talk to each other.

She didn't know who had initiated their evening discussions, but she knew they both enjoyed it. She would put water on to boil, he would bring tea leaves from his own supply and they would sip the flowery liquid in companionable silence.

And then she would ask him questions or tell him one of her tales, sharing some of her memories with him. He would answer, sometimes with more than one complete sentence, and she would bask in the unique smoothness of his deep voice.

More often than not, she would snuggle in his tails' warmth and doze off into a deep slumber.

She would never tell him, but she knew then that he was the one keeping the nightmares at bay. She had felt his huge hand caressing her hair as she drifted into a dreamless sleep on more than one occasion and she had also felt the swell of his aura, enveloping her in his calming presence as his chest rumbled a low reassuring growl.

He would probably never know how grateful she was for his simply being there. Had she been alone in her predicament, she would most certainly have already been dead or insane.

But between his silent support and Rin's wide bright smiles, she felt she was slowly healing.

Her soul was never closer to being freed from the sick purple chains and peace filled her heart more and more each passing day.

She would never be a child again, a piece of her naivety gone forever, but perhaps her heart could be pure again some day. And then, could she attain happiness?

For the first time in weeks, she saw the future's uncertainty with mild serenity.

* * *

The beast was a little miffed. How was she supposed to find the prey her Master had ordered her to find? The lands to cover were wide and He had been far from specific in it's location.

All the creature had was a scent. And a powerful scent at that, but nothing else.

She grunted her disapproval at a nearby tree, never waiting for an answer as she slithered gracefully from bark to branches, her obsidian body melting into the deep forest shadows.

She was as stealthy as death, and as ruthless. The Ultimate Huntress, as her Master liked to call her, as no prey ever escaped her sharpened claws and fangs. Her yellowish eyes gleamed with anticipation at the thought. She had always enjoyed the kill at the end of the hunt, the longer the better.

Every feline liked to play with its prey, did it not? And feline she was, deep down. Even if it was not her only inheritance.

An elongated fang shone in a speck of sunlight as her nose picked up a faint trace of the long awaited trail. It was old, but a true hunter knew patience, and a true hunter she was.

* * *

Shippo felt restless with worry.

Nobody had had any news from Kagome for nearly two months now, and even if they hadn't found any evidence of her demise, anything could have happened to her in such an inhospitable time as the Feudal Era.

The only reassuring thing was that they didn't have any news about Sesshoumaru's whereabouts either, so the miko's friends could assume she was with him, safe and unscathed.

As it had been decided that fateful day, Sango, Miroku and the kit had stayed at the former taijiya's village until now. But Kagome was supposed to join them after the daiyoukai's injuries were healed, and none would believe it could take him that much time.

Avoiding sombre thoughts as much as they could, the couple worked to restore the once destroyed settlement, rebuilding houses and mending what they could, burning what they could not.

The small kitsune helped as much as he could, but his size and weight were handicaps he couldn't just disregard. So he burned the random piles of trash with his fox fire and cleaned the abandoned houses, apprehension clenching his fast beating heart.

At night, he barely slept, staring at the small pin points of stars, asking himself how these small lights could bring hope and be so cold and distant at the same time.

He could remember how the human woman he had come to consider his surrogate mother used to pass hours stargazing. She would sit on a blanket under the night sky dome, her moon kissed face lifted upwards, a dazed expression pasted on it like a mask.

She would sigh dreamily from time to time, leaving her travelling companions wondering at what she was thinking.

Well, Shippo had known what was flooding her female mind.

Images of Inuyasha.

It was always the same with them. They loved each other very much, but the past was heavy on their relationship and their hands were stayed by stray memories. They searched comfort in each other's presence, but could find none, as a ghost had erected a strong but invisible wall fifty years ago.

A wall strangely shaped like an arrow and a pinkish pearl.

And the architect had been an evil spider, which was now dead by the way. That didn't mean the barrier was broken either, but one could hope it would come down eventually.

Well, if Inuyasha could have just stayed a bit longer, that is.

But he had fled, preferring the mourning of a long lost love over the loving of a living woman.

Shippo had been a bit mad at the irate hanyou at first, but there was no point in staying that way. Kagome wouldn't have wanted that. She had always forgiven the faults of others, and he, as her "son", had to follow her example the best he could.

All that was left for him now was a deep feeling of foreboding. He knew something must have happened to her, or she would have been by his side sooner than that.

His childish features now set in a fierce look of determination, Shippo buried food quickly and a change of clothes in a small bundle and set it on his back. He retrieved a small but sharp dagger and its sheath in the main armoury of the village and tucked it into his belt.

Stealthily, the small kitsune began to walk in the direction they had last seen the miko, while he remembered the last memory he had of her.

Her retreating back as she looked at a bloodied inuyoukai with concern written all over her smooth visage, Ah Un walking carefully by her side so that she could maintain the wounded body on them with her right hand.

She had been left by her "best friend" merely minutes before, and now she was worrying over his half brother.

Why was it always her that took care of others and never the other way round?

She had given him the motherly love he had needed, she had accepted Inuyasha as the hanyou he was, she had coddled Sango's broken heart, she had given back his will to live to Miroku. And every one of them had tried to hurt her at first, robbing her of the shards, trying to kill her, or kidnapping her.

And she had given them her love in return, trusting them with her precious life.

Was there anybody that could be willing to take care of her, for a change?

He spat in frustration, walking faster to find his beloved human miko quicker, his youkai senses monitoring the darkness of night for any sign of her presence.

* * *

One night she witnessed a strange phenomenon.

Soft whimpers had woken her up and she had felt the soft pelt stir under her.

Opening her eyes, she looked at Sesshoumaru who was sitting against a nearby tree.

He was looking intently at Rin, and the expression that marred his usually emotionless face startled her.

His golden gaze was soft and warm, as if he could have enveloped her in it to protect her from any harm. His hands were twitching slightly, as if they had their own life and were willing to go and touch the small girl. It was as if his whole body was fighting against his own will, as if the contact could have harmed him but he wanted to take her in his arms nonetheless.

A resolute expression on her features, the miko started to approach the child. She was having a nightmare, and tears were slipping slowly down her rosy cheeks.

Without waking her up, Kagome took her in her arms and walked back to the now troubled Daiyoukai.

She knelt beside him, her thighs nearly touching his, and slid the slumbering form of his ward from her embrace to his lap, her eyes never leaving his to make sure she wasn't overstepping her bounds.

The inuyoukai was hesitating, as if he was afraid to hurt her with his claws. With overcautious gestures, he snaked his strong limbs around her and cradled her against his broad chest, marvelling at the peace he could read in her aura now.

She had calmed instantaneously when he had touched her.

Slowly, his gaze came back to the young miko still seated to his right. What he saw stilled his heart, as if the view before him was being carved into it for all eternity.

Rays of moonlight were playing with her hair, casting dark blue highlights in it like on a crow's wing. Her dark eyes, wide with merriment, shone like two precious sapphires. Two small craters in the middle of her moon kissed cheeks, dimples, he thought, spoke of her deep joy and wonder. But what amazed him the most was her smile.

He had never seen her smile this truthfully since she was in his care.

And now, she was smiling _at him_ as if he was the most wonderful being roaming the face of Mother Earth.

He tried to keep his composure, but his ever disobedient right hand reached forward to touch her skin, tracing the slight depression with the pad of his index.

He had always thought "dimple" to be one of the most ridiculous words humans had ever invented.

He was beginning to change his mind.

A soft chuckle escaped the young woman's mouth as she tilted her head minutely to put her cheek in his palm, her eyes half closed in delight.

His thumb still caressing the slight cavity, he basked in the sensation of her silky skin against his callous hand, her head nearly half disappearing in his big paw.

She sighed then, her fluttering lids showing him her state of weariness as she fell progressively asleep against his shoulder, her body instinctively snuggling near the closest source of heat, namely him.

Internally groaning in feinted annoyance, he allowed her small fists to clench to the silk of his haori as his tail wrapped around her to keep her warm.

He snorted silently. He hadn't slept with others sharing his personal space since his childhood. And as a male warrior, he used his body for battles and bloodshed, his hands to handle swords or to rip his foes' heads off.

This, he found, was so agreeable. Somehow, he felt even more powerful knowing that with a simple touch he could kill something as intangible as a bad dream.

The Daiyoukai smirked then, realizing that the traumatised miko had, in fact, began to tame him instead of the other way round. He did not dislike the thought though. After all, every powerful sword had its own strong sheath to keep it safe at times of peace.

* * *

**Please review!! ;)**

**dewa mata**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayo minna sama**

**Here's the awaited sixth chapter.**

**Don't worry, this story is still first in my "to write" list, and even if my mind needed me to put my other idear in words, this one won't slow down.**

**Please, tell me in your reviews what you think about this chapter. Thanks a lot to the nice reviews I had, it's really helping him to fight against the evil writer's block.**

Chapter 6: Mother; Turning winds

Slight movement in his lap awoke him and he experienced a small amount of disorientation before his mind provided him with an explanation.

Rin

Yesterday, the Miko had put his distressed ward directly in his personal space and he had allowed it. Somehow he had fallen asleep in this position, as if it had been the most natural thing in the world.

And now the little girl was gently squirming on his thighs in an attempt to get closer to his warmth. The dampness of morning dew must be making her cold, he thought, and he scooped her small form with his arm to get her protectively against his broad chest.

His other hand was busy with the woman child's dark tresses, as every morning since she had joined his pack, and he relished in the silky texture of the thick mane of her hair.

Usually, he would have been up and about at such an hour in the morn, but he found himself reluctant to the idea of leaving his women unprotected.

His women? When had that ludicrous thought appeared in this ever controlled head of his? The fact he had claimed Kagome as part of his pack could fathom this slip of the mind's tongue, but he wasn't quite satisfied with the explanation...

It could not explain why he didn't want to end the physical contact with the girls either. He felt good right now, he hadn't felt like that for ages, and he just wanted to indulge in the feeling for some more time.

He remembered when he was still a mere pup, unable to maintain his humanoid form and therefore crawling awkwardly on his four paws to obtain his sustenance from his mother. During his first year of life, she had been everything for him, heating, food, reassurance... But she had dismissed her role as soon as possible, leaving him with a cohort of fussing nannies while she went back to her own palace.

His father had needed an heir and she had fulfilled her duty to her Lord, but nothing more. She would see to his education from far away, but their bond was never as strong as one could expect from a mother and son.

The Daiyoukai was quite aware of his emotional inadequacies and their roots. He never allowed anybody near him, physically or emotionally, but it was costing him a lot. He was lonely, and even if he never would have said it, the part of him that was fundamentally inu suffered from it.

Dogs lived in packs and were social animals, and whether he liked it or not, he was a dog spirit.

Groaning internally, he decided to let go. He had assimilated feelings to weaknesses centuries ago, but he had relatively recently found it to be a mistake on his part. His half brother had proved that to him by overcoming his tainted nature with Tessaiga and the Miko's help.

The very miko who was currently sleeping, curled against his much taller form.

Had he not witnessed it with his own eyes, he could never have believed such a slip of a human girl could be his half breed of a brother's strength.

But she had been. He had grown quite a bit in her calming presence, expressing his fiercely protective nature to shield her from danger.

He had cut Sesshoumaru's arm while protecting her.

The youkai snorted. He remembered the surprise he had felt the moment she had slid Tessaiga out of the stone, or when she had survived his dokkasu.

Or when she had been angry at him, shooting arrows at him, shattering his armour.

He had found her magnificent at those moments, her bright blue eyes shining with righteous rage, her aura exuding power like the one of a true warrior. The respect he had for her was born then, growing steadily at each of their future encounters.

She wasn't angry any more, and somehow he found it alarming. She seemed subdued, too quiet to be healthy, and even if she smiled from time to time, she could be found more often than not with a pensive gaze, sadness marring her fresh scent.

Was she reminiscing in those moments? Or was she homesick?

He knew she was mourning for Inuyasha, and that she was missing her friends, especially the kitsune, but she had said she didn't want to go to them for now. She seemed ashamed for an obscure reason.

Was it because of what she had to endure? Or because she thought she had failed her friends somehow?

Lost in thoughts, he hadn't realized she had woken up. She was staring at him, mouth agape and eyes wide, merriment and mirth battling fiercely in their dark blue depths. Amusement won, and she collected her fallen bottom jaw with a snap, setting her rosy lips in a smirk.

His features had been unguarded for a short while and she had seen puzzlement and confusion in his facial expression. His poker face resumed its usual place when he realized her state of awareness and his hand left the crown of her head reluctantly. He was a little surprised when she showed him her disappointment at the loss of contact with a small frown of her delicate brows directed to the offending appendage.

Looking at him sheepishly, she snuggled closer to him in his tail, gripping his silken haori like a life line and sighing happily.

Oblivious to the fact that she was cuddling the most dangerous being in all Japan.

He smirked. Never had she shown him the proper amount of fear anyway.

He resumed his soft scratching of her scalp and was rewarded by a quiet vibration coming from her chest.

"This Sesshoumaru was not aware you had feline ancestors." He murmured, mirth colouring his velvety voice.

"This Kagome was not aware you could do _that_ with your claws." She mumbled, her eyes glazed with infinite pleasure. She tried to giggle, but it sounded like a strangled gurgle, as she was slipping in a light slumber again.

He had never known he could have such power over her by this simple physical contact. He had thought she was going to shy away from him or scream at the outrage, but she had gone back to sleep under his soft massaging of her head. She had relaxed even with him sharing her intimate bubble.

He could kill her in a whim but she trusted him with her life.

A feeling of fierce protectiveness rose in him, burning every doubt left in his soul. No harm would come to her while she was in his care.

No harm would come to her at all if he could avoid it.

* * *

He was feeling cold and miserable.

He had been alone in the wilderness for only one full day, but he was already regretting his previous decision.

Why had he left again? He couldn't remember why he didn't ask Sango or Miroku to come with him. They wanted to find Kagome as much as he.

The reason they didn't look for her in the first place was that... erm... What was it? Adult reason, surely.

And now he was alone in the dark of night. Damp and freezing. He had tried to light a small fire with his kitsune bi, but it didn't work, as the wood he had found was too wet. He had a blanket, but it was all he had for a shelter, and he realized now it was not enough.

Shippo shivered on his tree branch, his teeth chattering.

And suddenly, he froze.

He could feel a faint trace of youki on the ground below, and he knew for sure that if he was found there, he could be an easy prey for most youkais in the area.

He saw it then, lurking in the darkness like a living shadow.

The creature was slim and reminded him of a feline of some sort. Its obsidian fur reflected the light of the waning moon as it moved, creeping towards the small frightened kit. Two bright yellow unblinking jewels shone at him like bad omens, as it spotted him, and its mouth opened slightly, splitting its hideous face with a feral grin.

Its cat ears swivelled on its head, assessing the surroundings and the heart rate of its prey. A long and scaly tail undulated behind it, and Shippo thought he saw a glimmer, like a drop of some liquid, at its clawed tip.

Carefully, the kit reached inside his jacket with his right hand and grabbed one of his leaves. The feline still looked at him as he muttered a few words under his breath... and disappeared.

--

A furious yowl escaped her lips as the brat vanished into thin air.

Where was he?

Miffed, she sniffed discreetly in the direction of his previous location.

No scent. No noise. Nothing.

Closing her eyes, she searched for his youki, but found none.

Young ones never maintained this level of illusion for long. She had to move and find somewhere to hide from her now, so he wasn't there any more.

With an irritated grunt, the Huntress slithered away through the deep canopy of the forest.

--

Shippo let the air he had kept in his lungs flow out of his mouth in a somewhat discreet breath. He hadn't moved, and it had been the right decision.

He was still a child, by kitsune standards, but he had much experience with the shard hunting and the battle against Naraku.

And now if he could creep stealthily through the trees, he could escape unscathed from the dark overgrown cat.

A branch snapped loudly under one of his hind paws, and he knew this was announcing his impending doom.

He ran then, nearly flying through the woods, trying to go down as much as he could. On the ground, he could flee faster, but if he fell too quick, a broken limb would sign his death warrant.

He heard growls behind him and new it was giving chase, moving with an incredible speed.

A feral roar made his hair stand on end as the beast lunged at him with its deadly maw.

The kit screeched but managed to dodge, one of its sharp claws leaving a trail of blood on his arm.

Nursing the injured limb, the small kid fell down a tree and landed on a pile of dead leaves, rolling away instantaneously.

He had spotted a small cave nearby, some rabbit den, he surmised, and if he could just reach the safety of the hole, he could hope to get his breath back and heal his wounds.

He rushed towards it, never looking back, fear giving him wings, and dived down into the security of the cavity.

Panting madly, he heard a furious growl as the creature tried to dig to get to him, but it abandoned the hunt after a while of unsuccessful attempts.

Frightened to death, Shippo still cuddled his arm, which was starting to feel too warm for comfort. And as the heat became unbearable, he fainted, overcame by pain and poison.

* * *

He had been hunting for his Lord's pack as a familiar scent hit him.

A young kitsune, one he had already crossed paths with...

As realisation came, he didn't hesitate a second and followed the obvious trail of the kit's poisoned blood.

They still could fish, and he knew his Lord would be unhappy with him if he let the small youkai die.

That, and Rin would cry... The mere thought of it was unbearable, and the green imp hurried towards the small cave he could see in the distance.

Crawling in the rabbit hole, Jaken approached the huddled form of the fox pup and reached with a hand to drag it towards him.

With a grunt, he shouldered the unconscious body and returned to his Lord. He hoped he was not going to kick him for the lack of game.

* * *

"Hmmmm..." Brow furrowed in concentration, the Daiyoukai looked at his newest charge, the Miko's kit.

His right forearm was swollen and a sickly purple bruise was marring his fair skin. Green pus oozed from the injury as he prodded it carefully with his clawed fingers.

"Scorpio poison. Last night." He stated coldly after a discreet sniff.

A small distressed sigh escaped from the woman at his side but she stayed still, awaiting the final verdict.

"Hold him down." He was addressing his retainer, but Kagome got hold of his other arm nonetheless.

With a flick of the wrist, he reopened the gash, and let some of his own poison seep into the cut. Shippo squirmed and whimpered, but soon held still again, his rash breathing the only indication he was still alive.

Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome. Her face was creased with worry, but she hadn't protested about his using of the dokkasu.

She had trusted him, again, but this time with the life of the kit she considered her son.

He knew he could alter the composition of his own secretions, and he had used an antidote on the kitsune, but she had no way of verifying that.

And now he could observe first hand the Miko's healing power.

Blue light coated her hands as she touched the wound lightly. Her eyes were closed, all her being focusing on the act. He could see her energy helping the natural youkai healing, mingling with youki and enhancing its ability to mend flesh and skin.

It was different from her healing of humans. There, she was some sort of catalyst of what would occur anyway, increasing its speed but not forcing it to occur.

When she was finished, she scooped the small body of her son and cradled him against her chest, humming softly.

Her body glowed the pinkish hue then, sending calming waves in the peaceful clearing.

The rest of the pack left them, only the inuyoukai remained at her side, basking in the soothing aura.

He had never realised he had missed her light that much.

* * *

**Please review!!**

**And don't forget to go and read my other new story, White dog, Blue moon, same fandom, same pairing.**

**Dewa mata **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayo minna sama  
**

**I'm early YAY!!**

**My muse have been nice with me this week, so here's the seventh chapter.**

**Thank you sooo much for your nice reviews. It's probably the reason behind my early update.**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 7: Family; violent thunderstorm

That evening, swarms of fireflies were dancing above the stream, casting an eerie glow on the running water.

Kagome was submerged up to the waist in the small pond. Her slender body was shining under the moon light and her damp hair cascaded down her back, dark tresses on white skin. She looked like a nymph.

She stepped out of her natural bath tub and dried herself, sighing in contentment.

She had watched over the kit all day long and now Shippo was sleeping somehow peacefully with Rin and Ah Un.

He was fully healed now and the only trace left of the injury was a pinkish scar. No inflammation, no fever. All was well. He just had to rest now.

He had related the events of the preceding night but that didn't explain why he had been attacked.

Did some youkais eat kitsune pups? Was the creature just hunting, or playing with an innocent bystander?

Or was it intentional?

She had many enemies, Sesshoumaru had many enemies (that was the understatement of the year), she was certain even Jaken had some, but Shippo?

Grumbling under her breath, she put on a light blue yukata for the night. Spotting the inuyoukai in their usual spot of evening discussions, she settled next to him gracefully.

They stayed in companionable silence for a while, but the miko was the first to speak.

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked quietly. A flicker of gold told her she had his attention.

"Do you know of any youkai that preys upon kitsunes?" Worry could be seen in her eyes, but other than that, she was calm and collected.

He turned fully to face her.

"No."

"Hum... If I remember what you told me about youkai customs, predatory species tend to... Eat... Herbivorous ones... Am I right?" She was slightly blushing, like every time she spoke to him eye to eye. His overwhelming presence tended to render her nervous.

"Indeed." His face was smooth, relaxed. He was waiting for her to continue, and he knew his lack of pronounced words would lead her to speak her mind.

As usual, he was right.

"So... We can assume Shippo was not injured for nourishment... Do you think he was played with? Or do you know of any reason that could explain why...?" She sighed. She was getting frustrated, and hiding her obvious distress was beginning to take its toll on her already tired mind.

"We need more information to confirm any hypothesis. I do not know of any specific use that could be made of your kit. But, as much as it pains me to admit it, I do not know everything."

Her head snapped up and she stared at him incredulously.

"Did you... Did you just make a joke?" She beamed at him.

"This Sesshoumaru never jests." He said, but his amber orbs were shining with barely concealed mirth. He had missed her smile all day.

"Are you going to protect him too?" Her very being exuded hope.

"Is he not your adopted son?"

"Yes but... You have already done so much for me... I don't want to be a bother." She was looking at her feet contemplatively now, a faint blush marring her cheeks.

"You are part of my pack. So, logically, he is too. I am the protector of the pack, by choice and because I am the strongest individual in it. This Sesshoumaru never does anything that bothers him, anyway." He had lifted her head with a long tapered finger under her chin to look her in the eyes. She had to know he was dead serious.

Well, she already knew he was always serious. But she had to realise he would not let her down.

"Wow... This must be the longest sentence I've heard from you since I've known you... As a human, I experience difficulties in grasping the concept of 'pack'... Could you explain?" She sat more comfortably on her blanket, leaning back on her outstretched arms, her gaze lost in the milky way above.

"It can be compared to the human family, but it is so much more." He replied, his voice softer now, nearly a murmur. He appreciated it when their talks settled into the quieter tones. It was more intimate, almost like a caress to the senses. Her voice was nearly sensuous then, gaining a feminine quality, making her more a woman than a child. He could feel her aura expanding minutely as she relaxed. He let a small amount of his youki brush against it and the two energies mingled in a slow ballet of power. He continued his explanation then, his gaze still on her.

"What makes the pack are the bonds between the individuals. We are tied together by unspoken pledges of providing what each can bring. Strong males protect and hunt, females take care of the young ones, and every one respects and trusts the others." While his tone was formal, his eyes were warm as his tail snaked around her lithe form. She was dozing and sleep would soon claim her.

Instead of laying where she was, she crawled slowly towards him, watching for any sign of disapproval from the stoic youkai. There was none, so she curled up against his flank, clutching his fur to her.

"Thank you. Good night Sesshoumaru." She mumbled as she went into a deep slumber nearly instantaneously.

"Hn" He replied, allowing his hand to resume its place on her head.

* * *

This did not bode well for her.

The Master was never lenient with failure, and even if she had been his most loyal servant for several centuries now, that didn't mean he could not claw her head off if he was displeased with her.

She hadn't brought the kit as ordered. She had waited for him to come out from his hiding hole, but someone else had come and had taken him away.

She had trailed the ugly green youkai, but he had walked through a barrier she had been incapable of crossing.

And now she was back home, and her Master was looking at her, snarling silently, his face contorted in an angry frown, fang bared, red bleeding into his ice blue irises.

"Do you mean, my dear Ryoushiko, that you've been defeated by a half-pint mere decades old fox pup?" He drawled.

She shuddered in fear.

Unbeknown to them, Shippo sneezed.

"Yes, Fukami dono." She responded, amazed that her head was still attached to her neck.

" Where is he?" He was circling her now, his movements exuding the deadly grace inherent to his very nature.

" He was taken through a barrier, in the South east part of the Western Lands. I couldn't go through. I didn't attack the imp because he smelled... Well... He smelled like the heir of the General." Her ears were plastered to her skull as she tried to curl her body some more. If she disappeared, perhaps he would forget about her?

" What was his name again... Sesshoumaru, wasn't it? Why could he take this kit into his protection?" He dismissed his grovelling minion with a wave of his hand, but as the Huntress was scurrying away as fast as she could, he spoke again in a deceitfully warm tone. "Fail again and your life will be forfeit, my dear Ryoushiko."

A distressed yelp echoed through the shadows as the creature acknowledged her Master's promise.

* * *

His plan had been perfect, and as usual, it was working.

She was not weary of his closeness any more, she was even appreciating it. That was good. It meant she was slowly healing.

He was aware of her staring at him every morning as he bathed only clad in a loincloth, and he knew that she was somehow starting to get used to his obvious lack of typical human modesty.

Nakedness had never been a problem for him, as every youkais, he was as close to nature as one could be, and he didn't have any reason to be ashamed of his body. Rin had always enjoyed those moments, and even if he had never fully participated in her childish water games, he had unconsciously basked in her thorough display of joy.

In his logical mind, if she was capable of allowing his very masculine presence in her close vicinity, it meant she could now accept other males too. He had feared she would be unable to surpass this particular endeavour, but as always, he had underestimated her strength.

But... Somehow, the idea of her accepting other males that close to her was not a pleasant one.

He blinked slowly.

Now, that was new.

He had to admit to himself he had felt something quite similar to male smugness when she was ogling him as discreetly as she could lately... And he liked it when her small form was pressed against him for the night. That made him feel powerful.

Powerful?

He frowned. A weapon could have made him feel like that. Or the demise of a strong foe.

But the trust of a weak human woman? Ridiculous.

Still, he was not one to lie to himself. He had mastery over his own emotions, that didn't mean he didn't have any, but that he was highly aware of his inner discrepancies and flaws, and by accepting them, he had attained self understanding and peace of mind.

And now he just couldn't avoid seeing the attachment he had for the young miko.

She was pack now. This could explain why he wanted to protect her that strongly. But Rin, and even Jaken, were the same. Yet, he never had been tempted to stroke or cuddle the green imp.

The image of the small youkai curled in his lap flashed in front of his inner eye. He flinched violently, and he kicked him with his imaginary foot for good measure.

Suddenly, the woman by his side shifted in her sleep, whining quietly. Her brows were furrowed in concentration and unshed tears were beginning to collect at the corners of her still closed eyes. She was struggling visibly against something and was frightened.

"Miko." He called, wanting her to wake up from her nightmare. He shook her lightly by her shoulder, in vain.

She was crying openly now, and he found it unbearable. Why was she not opening her eyes?

He narrowed his gaze, assessing her aura. Her inner turmoil was obvious in the tempest of greens and ice blues, streaked with flashes of bright yellows. But something more attracted his attention.

Why were her miko powers highlighting her? They were flaring aimlessly, surrounding every shift of her troubled aura protectively. He remarked they were pure again, and put the information aside for later.

Growling openly in annoyance, he slid her into his lap, thrumming under his breath to calm her. He had seized her fragile wrists in one of his hands, the other arm attempting to hold her now writhing body still. She was screaming, but her consciousness never returned.

Suddenly, her eyes opened and what he saw in them made him shudder. They were white like the purest snow, shining with unconcealed rage and power.

One sentence escaped her gritted teeth:

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON!!" Her voice was commanding, reverberating through his very bones.

And then she glowed, not the gentle pink light he knew but a searing maelstrom of pure energy.

He tried to fight the panicking flare of his own youki before all went blank, as darkness claimed him into it's soft embrace.

* * *

His consciousness returned to him gradually at first, but he was brutally jolted from his misty dizziness by a salty drop landing on his right cheek.

He opened his eyes carefully, and was greeted by an unexpected sight.

Her face was merely inches from his and scrunched in an expression of intense distress and worry. Her sapphire eyes glistening with tears were encircled with red, as if she had been crying for a long time.

She was bawling endlessly, and he decided he wanted her to stop. Unable to speak, he lifted his right hand to her face, touching her lightly with his fingers.

Realising he was back to his senses, she hugged him fiercely, babbling vague apologies into his broad chest.

Not understanding what had transpired, he allowed her to cling to him, making soothing circles on her back with his hand.

He was feeling incredibly tired but was not injured. He noticed absently the low level of his youki, knowing it would get back to normal within the hour.

The memory of what had occurred dawned on him and he pushed her gently off of him, raising his torso into a seated position.

He held her at arm's length while scrutinising her, and was satisfied with the absence of physical injuries.

"What happened?" He asked in an uncharacteristically hoarse voice.

"I had a terrible dream... And when I woke up you were on the floor, you weren't moving any more and you were... Smoking... I thought you were dead, I was so scared..." She was starting to sob again.

"Stop that miko. Obviously, this Sesshoumaru is not dead." He scolded her like a young and disobedient child.

She batted his hand away from her shoulder, her eyes sparkling with barely concealed anger.

"Well excuse me, I know my pathetic excuse of a power could never dream of scratching this pristine and flawless skin of yours, but I just can't bear to see someone I care for knocked down, even a Mister-I'm-so-perfect-mud-prefers-to-flee-screaming-than-to-stain-my-perfectly-white-silk-robes like you!! I couldn't live with myself if I had purified you!!" She stopped her ranting abruptly when she saw his expression.

Her mouth gaped in silent awe as a slow and somewhat lazy smile graced his full lips.

He had missed her anger too, he surmised, warmth spreading irrepressibly in his chest.

* * *

**There... Did you like it?**

**Or are you bored to death?**

**Either way, please tell me!!**

**Next update in a couple of days: second chapter of White dog, Blue moon ;)**

**dewa mata**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohayo minna sama :)**

**First of all: Thanks a lot for your unending support. It helped me a lot. I tried to answer the signed reviews, I'm always sorry not to be able to answer personnaly to the others.**

**Here's the next chapter. **

**I consider it like some sort of interlude, where the only thing that can attack you is an enormous bunch of fluffy goo. **

**The relationship evolves... But not the plot... Sorry about that **

**The story is not finished, there's still a vilain to spank (ku ku ku), but it might finish in two or three chapters, depends on if I want to go further or not (I mean after the lemon I want to write, because that will be when she's really healed, or do I want to describe their life after that... Perhaps in a sequel?)... You tell me :D**

**Enjoy the chapter, and please review at the end. (and, by the way, I appreciate constructive criticism, really, but not when it's anonymous. I'd like to improve my writing, and for that I need true advices... Please remember English is not my first language) ;)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Bloom; Under the stars

She had resumed her now usual place at his side, but she was still tense. Sadness marred her scent and her arms were folded in front of her, as if she wanted to protect herself. She had stopped crying though, so it was an improvement, but he found he didn't like her being this uncomfortable in his presence.

"What ails you now Miko?" He asked, unable to avoid the irritation he felt from seeping into his voice.

She started, but responded in a somewhat even tone.

"I... I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Do not bother yourself with such nonsense. This Sesshoumaru was not offended." He said coolly.

"Okay. Thanks." She shifted slightly, but could not repress the shiver that ran through her tired body.

"Something else is annoying you, Kagome? If you do not tell me, I am unable to help you." He murmured, bending towards her. His breath caressed the crook of her neck and she shivered again, but for other reasons this time.

"Huh... Well, it's the dream. I saw terrible things, and I know sometimes I have foreboding dreams... I just hope this one wasn't. It was horrible." She shuddered with fear, a single tear sliding on her cheek.

Something in him snapped.

Surprising her and himself, his arms seized her slender body gently and slid her across his lap. He pressed her into his broad chest, rumbling under his breath. He caressed her hair absently with his left hand, mindful of his sharp claws.

She wriggled a bit, unused to the sudden contact. She was like trapped between his strong limbs and his chest, aware like never before of his tremendous power. But then she found out that she didn't care that much. He could kill her in a whim but he was protecting her instead. She relaxed in his embrace and let her mind be soothed by the thrumming sound he was emitting.

"Tell me about your dream, Kagome." He said after a while, his voice neutral, as if he was unfazed by her proximity. Internally, he was battling fiercely against something he had never experienced before. This was just not the right moment for him to frighten her. He needed to be very careful with her and he understood it quite well.

"It was as if I had been kept in a dark cave. It was damp and I could feel creepy things crawling on my skin all over my body. I couldn't see anything, but I know I wasn't alone. I could hear children sobbing near me. I think there were perhaps a dozen other people in the cave with me. All young I think. And then I heard his voice... Shippo's voice... Calling me for help. He sounded so afraid and miserable... Oh Shippo..." Her voice broke again, strangled by uncontrollable sobs of distress.

His hand left the crown of her head to cup her right cheek gently, his thumb wiping her tears away.

"You are not there any more Kagome. Calm down. I will not let anything happen to your kit. See? He is safely sleeping with Ah Un and Rin right now. But if you cry too much, he will smell the salt and worry. You do not want to wake him up, do you?" His lips were only mere centimetres from her ear and she calmed down, being more soothed by the sound of his voice than by the words themselves.

"Hmmm... After a while, A door opened and a demon came in. His body was cloaked in a black cape so I don't know what he looked like really... But... He smelled... Don't laugh at me... He smelled like sand, poison... And insect... I don't know why I could decipher that, but it's the first thing I knew when he entered. He reached with his filthy clawed hand and I saw it was a sort of brownish red and had four fingers. He grabbed my baby by the scruff of his kimono and took him with him. He was wailing helplessly, my poor boy. That's when I woke up... And nearly purified you." She sighed, smiling sheepishly at him.

His hand still caressing her cheek softly, he was seemingly deep in thought.

"I know this demon." He stated matter of factly.

"Really? I mean... Great... But what would he want to do with children?" She was still upset, but was regaining her composure progressively.

"Sell them." He replied. He seemed as aloof as he usually was, but she was not fooled. A predatory gleam had shone in his amber gaze for an instant, and the ghost of a smirk started to grace his lips.

"Oh..." She wanted to protest, to scream against the wrongness of it all, but no sound escaped her open mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes again. "And he's been doing this for a long time?"

"I warned him a few decades ago. This Sesshoumaru does not tolerate such despicable trade on his territory, nevertheless, I know it is sometimes customary near bigger cities. He captures orphan youkai pups and sells them as slaves to youkai nobility. My father forbade such activities on his lands, and I maintained this tradition. However, it seems he did not heed my previous warning. Tomorrow, he will die. Sleep now."

"Can I come with you?" She asked, her voice deceptively cold and uncaring.

He pushed her from him a little to look into her eyes.

"Why?" He knew she didn't like violence. But, as always, she had been unpredictable.

"It's not that I care about what happens to this scum, but there will certainly be children there, and they will be frightened. They will probably need to be reassured and soothed." She couldn't withstand his piercing gaze any more, so she lowered her eyes to her entwined fingers.

"Oh? And I cannot do that, I fathom?" His smirk was amused now, but she couldn't see it, fascinated as she was with her own hands.

"Well... It's not that you can't be comforting from time to time... You could be surprised at how much I appreciate your efforts with my human weaknesses... But kids... They need a mother figure when they're distressed, and you're definitely not it." She was blushing furiously now.

"Indeed." His deep voice rumbled against her skin, overpowering her senses. She shivered again, butterflies battling endlessly in her stomach. His hand reached down again, and one clawed finger lifted her face by the chin.

"I gather you appreciate me comforting you, Kagome?" His breath was tickling her cheeks now, and she thought she was going to faint from embarrassment... Or was it something else that was making her heart beat so fast?

"Heh... Well... To be honest... Yes... I do. I didn't know you had that in you. Well... I didn't know you that much after all, I've only met you on battlefields before. I knew you were more than you let on, but I couldn't know... I couldn't expect to be that comfortable in your presence." He wouldn't let her head go down again and she was struggling against feelings she didn't know she could have again. She had believed her heart to be dead after all.

What he did next was totally unexpected.

He freed her chin, and when her gaze went back to her hands, he dipped his nose into her dark mane and inhaled deeply. A low rumble of pleasure shook his form, reverberating into her very soul.

Slowly, so as not to frighten her, he began to nuzzle her hair and then went lower. He reached her neck and she stiffened, letting out a surprised whimper as his lips grazed her flushed skin.

"Sesshoumaru?" She giggled nervously as his warm breath tickled her again.

"Yes, Kagome?" He muttered between two soft kisses.

"What... What are you doing to me?" Her voice was strange to her ears, like... Lower...

"I thought it was obvious, what I am doing to you, Kagome." He murmured lazily against her.

"Hum... Why?" The ability to form words was escaping her, not to mention complete sentences.

"Because I wanted to. Do you want me to stop?" He nipped the junction between her neck and her shoulders gently.

"No." She groaned. "I just...Don't...Understand..." She was panting heavily now, her skin burning like she never experienced before.

"What is it that you want to understand?" He was slowly licking her now, grazing her gently with his deadly fangs without leaving any trace or pain.

"I thought you hated humans." Her lower stomach was aching, her heart fluttering uncontrollably in her chest. If he carried on doing this, she was sure she was going to die. And then go straight to heaven. Or was she there already? Probably...

"I find them beneath my notice. You, Kagome, are an exception." He was sensuously nibbling her jaw now.

"You mean... What do you mean... You like me?" She was incredulous. He knew why and sighed internally.

Stopping his ministrations to let her recover her wits, he shifted his body to lay on his side, facing her. His hand was still cupping her cheek, his thumb caressing her softly, the other limb keeping his head up so that he could still look at her.

"What makes you think you could not be likeable?" His face had lost all its playfulness.

"Sesshoumaru... I mean... You're... Hum... Very handsome and powerful and all... I bet you have loads of much prettier demonesses courting you... Why would you want to waste your time with someone such as me... I am... Unworthy..." She couldn't speak any more, as soft lips sealed hers in a gentle kiss. Her eyes bulged but she didn't protest.

"This Sesshoumaru does not find you unworthy. You are strong. You are beautiful. You are pure of heart and soul." His features were smooth and blank now, but determination made his golden eyes shine fiercely in the night.

Tears were gliding from her sapphire orbs again, but he surmised it was not from pain or distress. She seemed somewhat grateful for his kind words, and she knew he had meant every one of them. He was a youkai of few words after all, and he had never lied before.

He gathered her petite form against his own, and she allowed it, clutching her fists in his silken haori and sighing contentedly.

She fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe and warm as his tail surrounded them both. She didn't know how to respond to what the inuyoukai had just told her, but she had time, and for now she was exhausted.

* * *

The next morning found them entangled in each others' limbs, arms and legs entwined and bodies flushed against each other. They were lost in a sea of white fur, dark strands melting into liquid silver, their heads the only thing visible to the outside world.

They didn't even stir when the children stifled a giggle at the sight that met them when they awoke. Neither did they move when Jaken grumbled incredulously under his breath.

They finally arose as the sun was high in the sky and breakfast was cooking on the camp fire.

Groaning and yawning openly, Kagome stretched each and every sore muscle of her body, finishing with her toes and fingers like an overgrown cat.

She hadn't felt this rested in years.

Looking up, she realised exactly who she had been sleeping with.

Blushing furiously again, she struggled to extricate her form from his, failing miserably when his arms circled her, tightening his grip slightly.

His face was emotionless again, but merriment danced in his gaze and his lips just seemed to have gained a life of their own as they lifted in a small but genuine smile. And then an uninvited thought entered her traitorous mind.

She had never seen a creature more beautiful than him in all her life.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru." She managed to blurt in her dazed state.

"Good morning Kagome." He replied with a wider smirk.

"You should smile more often." She murmured, blushing deeper.

"I could if I had good reasons to. You understand it is not appropriate for this Sesshoumaru to show emotions this way when fighting an enemy, don't you?" This time he was more serious, assessing her reaction to his blunt statement.

"Of course I do. But we are not enemies any more, are we?" She invented a new shade of red then.

"Indeed." He snickered at that.

He then laughed more openly at her shocked expression.

"When was the last time you laughed? I mean, truly laughed?" She had a far away look in her dark blue eyes.

"A long time ago, Kagome. I spent two centuries buried in hate. You do not enjoy yourself when you indulge yourself in such a negative emotion, believe me." He was again looking for her understanding... And perhaps for some sort of forgiveness?

She beamed at him, and like the sun, she burned all the doubts he could have about her resentment against his previous actions. She was magnificent, the strength of her heart shining in this instant like a beacon of hope and unending love.

He basked in the light, bathing in its soothing energy. Indeed, hating for so long had been tiresome, especially for his soul and heart.

He had needed to love and to be loved for so long now that he felt empty inside.

Would she be the one to fill the void? Would he be strong enough to open up to her and let her in?

He didn't know the answers to those questions, but he was a practical being. He knew they would come in their own time. It was all a matter of instinct really. Past and future were not that primordial to him, but present was much more important. And for now, he wanted to stay close to her a little longer.

It was as simple as that.

So he did just that, letting his hands roam freely up and down her spine in a soft massage and inhaling her scent in deep breaths. She didn't struggle against him this time, tiny sighs of pleasure escaping her lips and her body arching slightly under his touch.

After a few blissful minutes, she snuggled against him, wrapping her arms around his torso. She rubbed her face against his chest, revelling in the soft sensation of silk and stone hard muscles.

His deep baritone invaded her being thoroughly when he spoke next.

"Would you join Rin and me to bathe, Kagome?"

A bout of girlish giggles escaped her then, and she thought that she just might do that, and enjoy what life, and Sesshoumaru, offered her on this beautiful sunny day. The first day of the rest of her life.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Please review :)**

**dewa mata**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohayo gosaimas minna sama **

**Thanks again for the reviews!! You all rock!!  
**

**Here is the next chapter. I had to carve it from my reluctant mind, writer's block threatening me after every bend of the tricky road.**

**I ended with another plot bunny in my lap... So this story is just going to be much longer than expected, the "dirty vilain" tricked me into prolonging his worthless life... Ack...**

**No more spoiler lads and lasses, just another happy information:**

**The Great MamaSama (mamasama6 here) have honoured this story with a beautifull fanart. If you want to see it, follow the link (without the spaces):**

**ht tp / dokuga. com /component/ option,comgallery2/ Itemid,169/?g2itemId1014**

**Please feel free to illustrate this fic whenever you want. It's always a pleasure for me. There's one scene in particular that would be worth a drawing... But I won't tell you, I don't like to force one's inspiration. I probably just might try to paint it myself, even if I'm crap at painting with anything other than words (lol).**

**Do enjoy this chapter **

* * *

Chapter 9: Crossroads; Grey false dawn.

They were on the road again. Well, not exactly "on the road", as Sesshoumaru preferred to stay away from humans as much as possible. So, they trekked through the forest, where wilderness looked as pristine and untouched as the Daiyoukai himself.

He strolled silently a few feet in front of her, in a pace he knew she could follow. They stayed in companionable silence, satisfied with each other's presence, both needing some time alone with their own thoughts.

As it could be expected, one emotionally displaced Daiyoukai was mulling over his own feelings, prodding them with his unaccustomed inner eye. He had always classified his emotions easily, each and every one of them having a specific drawer. One for hate -he had filled this one to the rim, but it was sort of sealed now-, one for anger -this one he knew to be wary of, especially in a fight-, one for Rin -There was no other word for what she made him feel-, and now one for Kagome.

Kagome.

She was human, frail, changing, tended to fall victim to her natural foolishness, blunt, lacked grace and had never treated him as his station required.

And yet...

She aroused such protectiveness in him, it was frightening in its intensity. He had to force himself not to take her in his arms and hide her in a secluded cave. He was not romantically interested in her, or at least he didn't think he was, but she was vulnerable for the moment and he hated it.

He realized he just wanted her to smile ruefully again, and to hear her laugh. He wanted to protect her light like he had wanted to protect Rin's. And he knew he could have gone through Hell for her, as he had for the little girl.

Something made him freeze in his tracks, a scent he didn't expect to sense in the close vicinity of his haven. After another discreet sniff, his hair rose on the back of his neck.

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked, mildly concerned, but he didn't answer. He just resumed his path as calmly as ever.

In appearance.

But she noticed the minute stiffening of his broad shoulders, the cold gleam in his gaze meant to hide his inner turmoil from the exterior and the slight shifting in his original trajectory.

She quickened her steps and tugged at his right sleeve innocently, sending her "special-curious-puppy-look" to him, to no avail. He stayed unmoved by the slight moisture in her sapphire eyes and the quivering pouted lower lip.

"You're worrying me Sesshoumaru, what it is?" It was her last resort.

He sighed, his shoulder minutely slumping in defeat.

"This is going to be hard for you." He responded cryptically.

She stopped.

"It's him, isn't it?" Her voice was cold, unwavering.

"Yes" He simply said, his tone softening.

"Bring me to him. Please." Her blank face was devoid of any expression, but he felt the hollowness of her voice through his very being.

Not uttering another useless word, he obliqued his route again, his pace slightly slower to allow her to prepare herself for what he knew they were going to find.

* * *

The setting sun found them accosting a small clearing, a hole of liquid gold seeping through the deep canopy of the forest. Copper butterflies were swimming gracefully in the sea of molten sunbeams, outlining the silver pool in the centre of the swarm of wild flowers.

It could have been as magnificent as the inside of a treasure chest in a fairy tale if the scenery hadn't raked of death.

Inuyasha's death.

He was clad in white, his fire rat haori and hakama neatly folded near Tessaiga and his lifeless body. A nameless whakisachi protruded obscenely from his lower ribcage in his back in the centre of a dark crimson flower of old dried blood.

He had joined his love through the ceremony of Seppuku, but the miko's mind was stubbornly stuck on the notion he hadn't had any friend to help him with it. After all they had lived together, he hadn't asked any of them to stand by his back in case he had failed, thus needing someone to cut his head off with the clean swing of a sword.

Kagome fell to her knees, not even registering the pain as a stone carved in the soft skin of her calf. Silent tears slid on both her cheeks as she mourned for her once protector, her first love, her best friend.

She hadn't felt that empty since the day her soul had been whole again, after Kikyo's demise.

Sesshoumaru stood silently by her side, like a tower guarding a haunted and abandoned castle, white and ethereal. He didn't touch her, never spoke to her. He respected her need for privacy without leaving her alone.

Finally, she fell asleep out of exhaustion and sorrow, her back supported by the hard legs of her new friend.

He picked her up gracefully without a sound, never waking her up, and took her away from the scenery now bathed by the ghostly white light of the waning moon.

He would come back later to bury his brother, but for now, she needed to be taken care of.

* * *

She came back to her senses surrounded by the mineral scent of a hot spring.

She was sprawled across his lap, blanketed in his fur... Again.

This was becoming a habit of his, sheltering her in a warm sea of comfort each time she had been suffering. She could get accustomed to it if she wasn't careful.

But then, she didn't feel like being cautious.

Her eyes were dry, and she thought she could not remember how to feel emotions. She couldn't even muster the strength to move.

Slowly, never touching her more than necessary, Sesshoumaru undressed her. It wasn't done in a sensuous way, more like a father helping his sick daughter. He didn't remove her undergarments. He disrobed too, more swiftly, always keeping her upright with his other arm.

He cradled her tired form carefully in his arms and entered the murky spring, seating himself on a flat rock. He dripped water on her skin, bathing her gently with his warm hands, massaging her sore muscles with the pads of his fingers, mindful of his sharp claws.

He washed her hair, combing through the unruly ebony strands, and took care of her body as her mind began to relax under his touch.

Surprisingly, she wasn't feeling embarrassed, or threatened, clothed only in her futuristic underwear and cradled against his bare chest. He had respected her, never overstepping his bounds or taking advantage of the numbness she had felt.

She just wanted to drown in his soothing warmth at this moment, leaving the harsh reality behind her.

Fate had kicked her in her shins again. She felt oddly angry with the notion, asking the elusive Goddess if she was going to leave her be for once.

She could use a little rest once in a while.

* * *

The next day, they hadn't exchanged a single word.

She had woken up clad in his tail again, but she knew he had left for some time in the night, she had felt it, and she had remarked the tall and narrow bundle he had tied on his back.

They were walking again, resuming their course towards the evil youkai selling children as slaves on the black market.

She was literally boiling with frustration and barely contained rage, her powers cracking like lightning around her tensed form. All his instincts were screaming at him to eliminate the direct threat those purifying energies represented, but he never heeded them, tolerating the display because he knew it wasn't aimed at him.

He almost pitied the filthy scorpion. Almost.

After all, the revenge was hers to take, he was just protecting what was his, a member of the pack and the laws of his Lands. She was the huntress, and the fool was going to learn not to mess with that miko, if one considered learning something through their own death was possible.

Well, he could always use this bit of knowledge in his next life. Sesshoumaru snickered silently, not wishing to disturb his travelling companion in her self imposed inner seclusion.

Surprisingly, he was the one to break the heavy silence as they neared the unsuspecting slave seller's hideout, a small hole in a steep rocky wall, inefficiently camouflaged behind a dead bush.

They heard the bestial snarl before they saw her, the feline huntress that had poisoned Shippo. The slender dark panther was crawling menacingly out of the cave, her tail held high above her flattened ears. All her muscles tensed as she prepared herself to pounce on her prey, apparently preferring to aim at the weakest target, the human woman.

Her reasoning would have been logical if said woman was not literally glowing with power and wrath.

Sesshoumaru didn't move, as he saw the youkai jump in slow motion towards the seething miko.

He knew Kagome had deduced she was the one who had nearly killed her kit. He new what a pissed off mother could do, and she proved him right.

Her now nearly white eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as Kagome began to spin on the balls of her feet, her arms stretched out towards the lithe black cat, palms facing outwards. She dodged gracefully, putting her body out of the trajectory of the airborne clawed fur ball, her hands lightly grazing her foe's skin as she passed near her.

When her fingers touched the black fur, a shrill scream escaped the creature as purifying light invaded her body like a plague. The feline collapsed into a indistinct heap of anthracite ashes, the wind finishing the dispersal of her mortal remains.

The miko never spoke as she disposed of her enemy. She didn't taunt, nor torture. She didn't even spit in disgust after her death. She had satiated her anger with rightful revenge, but still she did it with respect, like a true warrior would have done.

Even in death, she still respected life, knowing the exact weight of it with every cell of her being.

* * *

Fukami had known of his dear retainer's death the instant Ryoushiko's ashes had been dispersed by the summer breeze.

He assessed his enemies' strength.

One very powerful Daiyoukai. Lord Sesshoumaru, he surmised. He never had encountered such control of one's aura, and his felt like an ocean of raw energy concentrated in a small pinpoint. He knew the young dog had already outdone even his father, the revered and respected General, in power.

The other, surprisingly a small human woman-child, exuded purification like the late Mount Hakurei had. He wished he could avoid crossing her path. He could not afford to underestimate her, as his servant had. She was a force to be reckoned with, and he feared mikos like his captive children feared him.

He had to find a way to flee, but with the other youkai's senses, this was going to be an ordeal in itself. And he couldn't take more than one kid with him.

The choice was not a difficult one. He was going to take the chick. His race was nearly extinct, and he knew he could literally drown in the amount of gold the child was worth.

Decision taken, he entered the children's cave and knocked down the one he wanted to take with him. He left the door open behind him, knowing that the woman would want to tend to the frightened young before chasing him.

Snickering in awe at his own cleverness, he ran through the maze of his den, a small breathing bundle under his long and deformed limb.

* * *

Something in her guts was directing her in the dark cave, Sesshoumaru tailing close behind her. And then she heard them, the cries and sniffles of distressed children. Her motherly instincts kicked in fiercely as she followed the sounds, her heart pounding strongly in her chest.

"Sesshoumaru." She whispered. "Is he near them?" She didn't want to fight the youkai with the children nearby. It was too dangerous.

"No. He fled." A snort of disgust made what he felt about that obvious.

"Good." Anger coated the simple word, but then he knew one unsaid truth: She trusted his ability to hunt the scorpion down after they had rescued the little ones. His chest puffed a little in male smugness, his mind never understanding why he could be so proud about it.

After all, it was natural for a dog to be good at tracking, and he was better than good at it. But, he surmised, it was not his abilities he was proud of. It was probably of the faith she put in him.

They arrived at the dark and smelly cave that had been the children's prison for too long a time. There was no light, only a bucket in the corner and cold dirt on the floor.

And some of them had been there for months.

She whimpered softly and ran towards the heap of crying pups, taking the feeblest ones in her outstretched arms, encouraging the others to follow her outside. Sesshoumaru stayed behind, making sure no one was left in the filthy den. Once outdoors, they could assess the extent of the damages done to their fragile lives. They were malnourished and dehydrated, dark circles brimming their hollow eyes. Battered rags, once their clothes, barely protected them from the fresh breeze of the end of the day.

They were six, two that Kagome had recognised and who were currently crying in her lap. Souten and Shiori had been there. Kagome couldn't understand why. Well, the lightning kid was an orphan, the last of her clan left alive, but the bat hanyou had had her mother...

"Sesshoumaru, we have to find a stream, food, and clothes for them. We have to take care of them before we go and... Take care of him." He tone was final, but her voice even. Those children had known enough of violence for a whole lifetime.

He nodded. He was a ruthless and heartless killer when it came to battle, but he knew kids were priceless.

They were the future.

* * *

**To be continued **

**Next chapter, next week, as usual.**

**Please help me in my fierce battle against writer's block: Review and tell me what you think.  
**

**Dewa mata**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ohayo minna sama!!**

**First of all, I apologise for the late update. I had... Issues this week... -- **

**I am deeply grateful for the ones that reviewed the latest chapter. Thanks to your support, the ominous cloud have left my poor brain yesterday and I was able to enjoy writing this chapter, at last. I hope the good mood will last. **

**No more useless blabbering... Here's your chapter. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Pathways; Walking on a rainbow.

They had traipsed silently towards the nearest village, four of the kids on the adults' backs and arms, and Souten and Shiori following, their heads bowed tiredly and their footing unsure.

Bells of warning rang in the settlement and the inhabitants fussed warily, running across the streets to gather their meagre weapons or hide from the youkai threat in their homes.

Kagome took the lead, touching slightly the daiyoukai's arm as she passed him to tell him she would deal with her own kind. One small slumbering young on each hip, she neared the man leading the troupe of frightened villagers, assuming he was their leader. Staying at a respectful distance, she bowed her head and smiled warmly at him.

She had donned a miko garb for the trek, and the man relaxed slightly in recognition, his white knuckles turning pink as his blood returned to them, his hammer still pointed towards the intimidating narrow eyed youkai.

"We come in peace, and seek your assistance with those children we have just saved from their dishonourable fate. Would you please allow us to gather food and clothing for them in your village? We will not stay long and we have money to pay for the goods you could provide us." Her voice was even and friendly, as she mustered all the diplomacy she possessed.

Her sweaty interlocutor spat on the floor and frowned.

"Wench, we don't accept filthy youkais within these walls. Be gone." He looked down his nose at her.

"Indeed, they are youkai, but still they are young and distressed. As for my tall and very patient companion, he is the protector of these lands and you owe him your tranquillity. We will do you no harm, but we need at least clothing nonetheless." Her smile was still warm, but not completely reaching her eyes.

The tension between the two groups could be cut with a knife, or with deadly claws as the case may be, when the rude answer came forth.

"I'll rip my own guts out myself before I help these sons of a..."

He was interrupted by a vicious snarl and nearly peed on himself as Sesshoumaru took the negotiations in his own now cracking knuckles.

"Mind your tongue, you fool. The miko was so kind as to ask this Sesshoumaru to spare your unworthy existences in exchange for your help, but my patience is wearing thin. Give us appropriate garments for the pups this instant or I will remove your empty head from your neck." His voice was smooth and cold, but never too loud to prevent the slumbering children from awakening. An acrid smell permeated the atmosphere as his poison started to drip from his tapered fingers.

The terrorised man was opening his mouth but a sturdy looking woman put a hand on his shoulder with authority.

"Shut up Ken. You're going to get us all killed." She then turned back to the fuming youkai. "Forgive him my Lord, She said with a low bow, some of us just don't know when to shut what mother Nature gave us for eating. Now, will you please follow me into my hut, and I will gladly give you what those little ones need." Her smile was strained but her scent was clean and free of deceit, so the inuyoukai gave her a curt nod and started to walk in her wake in a flurry of silk and silver.

Fortunately, her home was slightly remote from the rest of the village and the sensitive youkai was grateful for the reprieve from the strong human stench. Nevertheless, he stood near the door, ramrod stiff, senses monitoring the surroundings, letting the women take care of the kids.

Kagome cleaned them as best as she could with water from a basin and a cloth, throwing their rags in the fire and helping them don the clothes Atsuko, the villager, gave her. She didn't ask her why she had them, seeing the faraway look on her face. Either she had children and they had gone to live elsewhere, or... Well, the Feudal Era was dangerous, especially when you were weak, so the mortality amongst the young was very significant.

A stew was gently simmering on the fire, and they all ate a bowl of it before going swiftly to sleep.

Noticing the tenderness in the gaze of the priestess as she looked at the haphazard slumbering heap in the corner of the cosy hut, the woman couldn't stop her curiosity from being voiced.

"I mean no offence miko, but how is it that a holy woman takes care of youkai cubs, and travels with a demon such as him?"

Her tone was innocent, so Kagome answered truthfully, a smile still gracing her full lips.

"Well, Sesshoumaru is a good friend, we have known each other for years now, as we have fought against the same foe for a long while. Lately, my adoptive son, a young kitsune, was attacked, and he came with me to investigate. We found them in the cave of a youkai slave seller, and as much as I would like to find the culprit as soon as possible, we have to find shelter for those pups first."

"I see... So, you have adopted a youkai too? I thought mikos and demons were arc enemies..." The woman was thoughtful, but seemed not to disapprove either. She looked merely curious.

"Good and Bad are in every being and we all have the choice of acting according to the one or the other, whether we are youkai or human. As a priestess, it is my duty to protect the weak and help the helpless, even if we don't share the same heritage. My best friend and protector was a hanyo, and he had lived a life where he had been shunned and rejected by every being, even his own blood. He was a good man, but he had had a difficult life. I don't want anybody to suffer like he did, if I can avoid it." Her eyes were full of sorrow as a distant clearing bathed in gold flashed through her mind's eye, her friend's untimely death still fresh in her aching heart.

Only Kagome noticed when Sesshoumaru flinched at the mention of his half brother, and she gazed at him, her sapphire orbs unreadable by the ones who didn't know her. Whatever, the youkai understood and a weight lifted from his soul, as he knew she had forgiven him for the hate that had plagued the brothers' relationship for so long.

The silent exchange was unnoticed as the villager mulled over what the miko had said. She was wise beyond her years, that was sure, and she began to respect the young woman before her even more.

"So, if I understand well, you need to find somewhere to leave this lot before going after the demon that had abducted them in the first place? And I fathom a human settlement is not the ideal place..."

"Indeed." The smooth but chilling baritone of the inu made the skin of both humans crawl.

Unconsciously rubbing her arms to chase the goosebumps on her flesh, Kagome beamed at him.

"Do you have anywhere in mind?"

"We cannot leave them at my home. Only pack members are allowed there." His tone never left any place for argument.

"I could perhaps propose something?" Atsuko said bluntly.

"Speak your mind, human." He demanded as his gaze bore holes in the wall in front of him.

"I had been living deep in the woods with my late husband, before he died and I had to come nearer to civilisation... My cabin is still standing though, and with a little help, I could take care of the kids while you take care of... your own errands." Her face was still joyful, but her smile never reached her eyes.

The golden stare narrowed on her and she found herself squirming uncomfortably under his intense perusal of her person. She thought a bit dizzily that she could feel pity for the walls of her hut, grateful they didn't burn down under the blazing twin suns.

"After they wake up, you will lead us there." He decided, shifting his interest to a less animated target, lest their hostess melted.

* * *

They had left the children with the human woman after a day at the old cabin, deeming the place suitable for them to live.

Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru had hunted for them, providing them with furs and enough meat for the weeks to come.

The wooden house was small but comfortable, isolated in the forest near a bubbling stream of mountain water. Atsuko had gained the trust of the kids easily, showing that she knew how to cope with an unruly bunch of youngsters.

Kagome hadn't asked her about her past, but she had seen the flash of recognition in the eyes of her companion as they neared the small home, so she had trusted his judgement on the situation.

And now they were alone again, traipsing through the forest side by side, following the accurate sense of smell of the inuyoukai.

They had lost a day and a half with the children, so they decided not to stop that evening, Kagome holding Sesshoumaru's tail to avoid falling over vicious roots or branches that wouldn't fail to jump in front of her path, undetected by her dull human senses.

A few hours after the setting of the moon, the young woman started to feel too sleepy to keep on, so the youkai lifted her effortlessly in his arms and she snuggled into his strong chest, letting a dreamless slumber claim her.

He decided to stay on the ground at the same speed, his steps hitting purposefully the ground without a sound. He glided through the trees, basking in the pine and humus scent, enjoying the feeling the hunt evoked in him. He had joined the previous trail earlier this evening and knew that his prey was heading north at a good pace.

Nevertheless, he didn't want to quicken his walk, liking the direct contact with Mother earth. He was youkai, a spirit of Nature, and his power came directly from his surroundings: the soil, the heavens, the air around him. And if he was linked to all three elements, he never needed any sleep or food, replenishing his energies at the very source.

But that night he felt even more in tune with Nature, and he knew it was because of the small creature nestled against the silk of his haori. She exuded power, the power of life itself, the Divine breath of all beings of this Earth.

She was not only in harmony with every stone, every plant or... everything around them, but she WAS also this cement that linked the wind, the trees, the owl, the snail, the moon and the stars to every living and breathing atom in the vast Universe.

She had regained her peace, and he felt pride at the thought of her strength. She had probably more trials before her than any of her kind, because the ones like her needed those to grow up and find their own equilibrium, but he knew she would face them all with a smile and a kick in the shins of Fate.

And the wicked goddess would probably laugh her lungs off at that.

Hell, she had even managed to make him, the stoic Daiyoukai, laugh, so why not a goddess?

He tightened his grip on the softly snoring bundle in his arms and nuzzled her hair, his lids half closed over his sightly dazed gaze. He could never get enough of her heavenly scent and revelled in it in the secrecy of his own mind.

He would never tell her how much she had grown on him, but he could not lie to himself.

He was very much attached to the miko, and would never want her to leave his side.

He had been a lonely creature for a very long time, but now that he had made amends with his own inu nature, he was glad to have a pack, even if it was composed of a green grovelling chewing toy, a pack beast and two human females, not to forget the fox whelp.

And, if he wanted to delve even more in his own mind, he realised he considered her to be the Alpha female. Well, obviously, Rin couldn't be the Alpha, so it could only be her. So, in the pack hierarchy, they were equal, taking the important decisions together.

She was clever, even if a bit foolish sometimes because of her selflessness, and he had always respected her as an ally, so he supposed it was not a problem. And if one day she didn't agree with him... Well, she was probably not aware of her "position" in the pack, so it didn't matter.

He flinched as he realised what her role as Alpha would entail, if he wanted to be a bit extremist...

In inu society, the Alpha bitch was also the only female allowed to breed with the Alpha male. Logically, if he wanted an heir, now that his only relative, excluding his own mother, was dead, he would have to bring a worthy demoness into his pack and let the females fight each other for the position of Alpha.

And, he was sure, he would have to chose a very strong one, as the miko was the being the most powerful he knew after himself. And even then, he wouldn't want to go against her himself, as he knew he wouldn't escape the fight unscathed.

Anyway... Would a female youkai in her right mind accept his haphazard pack?

And would he accept another one as a "partner"?

He realised he didn't want to. They had been allies for a long time, somehow knowing how each other functioned. She had earned his respect, even as a human woman, and had proved she was capable of forgetting her own well-being for her group. After all, she had been the Alpha female of Inuyasha's pack for years and had protected her loved ones fiercely, disregarding her own desires.

And being the Alpha "couple" of a pack didn't oblige any romantic or intimate involvement, and he was grateful for that. He had known himself to be quite attached to the little miko, he even accepted the eventuality of him being physically affectionate with her, but nothing more.

More would be... Too risky. She was mortal, she was human, she was emotionally injured and unstable.

She was a magnificent woman and a good mother.

He shook his head slowly, blinking in confusion. Where did that come from? He would have to tighten the reins over his emotions more. This was most unacceptable. His logical grey matter continued to haunt him with thoughts of the Miko, providing the pros and cons of a closer relationship with her.

If he wanted her as the Alpha, and refused her as a possible mate, he would have no heir, until she died. A human life was like a drop of water in the ocean of his nearly immortal existence, so that was acceptable.

But if you looked at it from her point of view... She would have to stay chaste her whole life. He just could not allow any other male near her, his instincts forbade it. But perhaps she would be glad to be left this way? Her experiences in that matter had been nothing but hurtful after all.

But he knew for sure she would never really mend if she couldn't experience carnal pleasures. Her body would stay a vessel of hurt, instead of a vessel of joy. She needed it somehow, or she would never be complete again.

Sexuality was a natural matter, nothing to be ashamed of, and a good way to know oneself better. It needed trust, in the partner but also in one's own body. He knew human society didn't see things this way, but she had always been special. Perhaps she would let him show her she didn't have to fear the act, that it was enjoyable, not painful?

Somewhere in his now undisciplined and confused mind, he thought he might even enjoy it himself. The alternative was just too selfish, even for the ruthless son of the Dog General, the killing perfection. He definitely wanted her to be happy, he wanted her to shine and glow like she had for him that day in the cave, he wanted her to smile and laugh, and perhaps...

Perhaps he would smile and laugh with her.

* * *

**Here it was... I hope you liked it.**

**I realised this story is less reviewed than "White dog, blue moon." If you have any idea of why it is so, please tell me so that I can improve this fic.**

**A good (and signed) critic is a stepping stone towards becoming a better writer. ;)**

**Please Review  
**

**Dewa mata**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ohayo minna sama!!**

**Here's a new chapter **

**The flot plickens... but I'm being a bit information-constipated again. Sorry about that, I just love torturing my readers with vague leads and a slow and lazy progression in the relationship. -evil grin-**

**It looks like a filler, it smells like a filler, it sounds like a filler... Ah, but it's not. Just, please, bear with this unworthy writer. **

**Nothing else to say, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Chapter 11: North; The ways of the snake.

She sighed happily as consciousness came back to her. It was not the first time she had awoken in his arms, and somehow she had begun to get used to it.

No. That wasn't true.

She had begun to appreciate it.

It felt warm and comfortable, it felt safe, it felt right. His presence overwhelmed her senses, but even her miko powers didn't rise against his youki.

She trusted him down to the core, as a friend, and she was even astonished by the depths of her feelings towards the stoic demon.

It was difficult to realise they had been enemies once.

Shifting slightly against the silk of his haori, she kept her eyes closed, basking in his soothing aura.

When he stopped walking, she knew she would have to wake up fully and groaned regretfully, burying her face in his muscular chest.

"Miko." He droned coolly. "This Sesshoumaru is not a futon. Wake up this instant so that we can continue the chase in a more appropriate way."

She looked up at him, and beamed. Belying his frozen ways, a spark of mischief danced in the sun of his irises.

Suddenly, a fierce need to hug the tall youkai overcame her, and she indulged in it without any hesitation or thought. He tensed under the sudden assault over his person, and then let go in a somewhat resigned way.

If he had been a being with a bit less control over his own expression, he would have sighed. Nevertheless, he didn't know if the aforementioned sound would have been emitted in annoyance or contentment.

He let go of her form progressively to avoid any falling on her part, which would occur undoubtedly if he was not cautious, if her sense of equilibrium had anything to say about it, and moved away from her, stifling another sigh at the loss of her proximity.

"Good morning to you too, Sesshoumaru." She managed to articulate between two yawns, rubbing her eyes with her fisted hands.

At this very instant, she reminded him of a squirrel. He smirked, and then reset his usual lack of facial expression when he realised he had nearly smiled.

The woman was going to be his downfall, he was sure. The thought wasn't as unpleasant as he had expected though, so he let it pass and resumed walking purposefully towards the northern border of his territory.

Soon, he would have to announce his approach to the clan which inhabited those lands, and he dreaded it somehow. He hoped the foul sand eater had not taken refuge where he thought he had. The alternative was just... unacceptable. He had never liked to deal with the northern clan... They were far too... Perceptive. And wicked.

He groaned inwardly in frustration. He suspected his travelling companion was going to like the visit to the dwellings of the north very much, and he braced himself against the expected and soon to come onslaught on his dignity.

Or perhaps, if he was lucky, they wouldn't have to meet HER.

And perhaps the sky would change colours and become purple with green stripes, the grass would turn red, and Naraku would be reincarnated as a virtuous shrine maiden.

He snorted humourlessly and stopped in a small clearing, monitoring the surroundings carefully, procrastinating the dreaded events to come.

"What's up?" Asked a curious voice next to him.

He looked down at her, his nervousness never showing in his countenance.

"We are at the northern border. I have to warn the owner of the territory about my arrival, so that we can cross the lands without trespassing."

"Wow. You actually ask for permission?" She looked at him in awe.

"Hn." He replied, not willing to elaborate her obnoxious statement. "Prepare yourself." He added in afterthought.

And as her mouth opened in interrogation, she understood what he had just warned her about.

His golden eyes turned crimson as his aura flared, the incommensurable amount of power bringing her down to her knees. Whimpering in fright, she felt his youki undulate around her own now agitated reiki, and couldn't suppress the rise of her own sacred energy to uncontrollable height.

Both auras fought for supremacy, and Kagome shivered as a menacing growl erupted from the inuyoukai, but she couldn't do anything to subdue her miko powers, so she changed their nature instead.

Her blinding light turned from the fierce white to the soothing pink glow, pulsing through the clearing with increasing intensity. Three impulses of power escaped Sesshoumaru before he let his aura calm down, his eyes reclaiming their usual colouring.

A few minutes later, they were still side by side in the grass. The youkai had lowered himself in a seiza position next to the still kneeling miko and silence blanketed their unmoving forms, their auras back to their normal controlled intensities.

The miko was looking as if she had run a marathon, face flushed, breath quick and shallow, whereas her companion was his ever stoic self, not a hair out of place.

"What was that all about?" She huffed, having recovered her ability to form complete sentences.

"A warning. I informed the ruler clan of the Northern Lands that I was willing to cross their territory in the intention of disposing of one of my enemies." He responded stoically.

"Who are they? Will they let us pass? Are you allies?" Her eyes shone with unveiled curiosity.

He sighed, audibly this time, and she thought he wouldn't answer, but he proved her wrong after a few minutes of thoughtful silence.

"They are the Naga clan. Snake youkais. I assume they will let us enter, but usually they do not appreciate when other demons hunt in their homeland. We will probably have to seek permission from the clan Elder, as their custom requests." His tone was formal, but she thought she saw a slight frown crease his brows.

He seemed... annoyed by something. As if he were forced to swallow an entire bee hive.

"You don't like them." It was a statement.

He turned his gaze to her, making her squirm in unease.

"They are... Peculiar. You will see. Just try not to be offended and remember youkais are less modest than humans. Physical contact can serve... Other purposes. There is only one thing you must remember. Whatever may happen, stay close to me, and do not speak unless I tell you otherwise." A muscle in his jaw jumped as he gritted his teeth.

"That makes two things." She said, looking slightly worried now. "Are they dangerous?"

"Not in a life threatening way. But they may try to... encourage you to participate in their favourite... activity." His eyes darkened, making him look haunted and angry.

"What do you mean?" She snook closer to him, concerned.

"Snake do represent fertility after all." He snapped, frost seeping out of every pore of his pale skin.

She jumped, putting a more comfortable distance between them.

"Oh." Her eyes had widened suddenly and she shivered.

"They would not force you, but they have means of convincing others, even originally unwilling beings. They are even more interested when the victim is... inexperienced." He literally seethed with rage.

She looked at him under another light all of a sudden.

"You... succumbed to their means?" She asked in a murmur.

"No." The tone left no room for further discussion.

He felt her distress and decided he didn't like to see her frightened by anything. The scent just didn't fit in with her more natural one. Trying to relax, he reached towards her with one striped limb and put a hand on her tensed shoulder.

He felt satisfied when she didn't flinch away at the contact.

"I will protect you. Do not fear for your safety... Or your virtue." His voice was warmer somewhat.

"Huh... Sesshoumaru? Would you mind if I told you something personal... It's a bit embarrassing but, seeing the circumstances..." She hesitated and looked at him expectantly, her cheeks in a deep red.

"Speak." His hand was still on her shoulder, his thumb making little soothing circles.

"I don't know how it works with youkais... In my time, the things of the flesh can be considered almost... banal. But I never felt like this. Originally, I wanted my first time to be with my husband, or with the man I would spend my life with. Intimacy is not just about lust, it's about sharing something important with someone you trust and love. I don't want to lose control over my own lust... It would be as if I were raped all over again." Her face was nearly crimson, but she was somehow proud of herself. She didn't even flinch when uttering the dreaded "R" word.

His gaze was set on the horizon when he answered, his voice neutral and seemingly disinterested, as if they were conversing about the weather.

"Carnal pleasures are a means to an end for most youkais. It depends whether they are close to their natural counterpart or not. However, monogamy is typically human, as demons would just try and find the most suitable partner to bring forth strong offspring and provide nourishment and protection during their growth. There are exceptions though, like what you would call "social" youkais, like canines and most bird youkais, who mate for life, although they are not always monogamous." He stopped speaking, but she felt he was not finished.

It was as if he were hesitating to continue, so she waited patiently.

"Even if you are human, you would be considered a strong female by most of my kind. That's why we have to be very cautious while in the snake territory."

She looked at him in awe... A strong female? Poor ol' Kagome? She had a hard time believing his statement, but he seemed deadly serious, irritated even. She realised he was probably concerned about it all without expressing it aloud.

"Is there not a way for me to be immune to all that? After all, that would not be diplomatically proper to assault all the other visiting Lords' wives..." Hope, and something akin to innocence, shone in her cerulean orbs.

He locked his molten stare to hers, his features devoid of emotions.

"You are not my wife, nor my mate. You are not claimed by any male. That makes you fair game."

"Uh... Can't we fake or something? Or tell them I am with someone? I feel really uneasy about all this..." She blushed again.

He was still looking at her, but something unidentified crossed his otherwise cold gaze.

"You are the Alpha bitch of my pack, so they can logically assume I have a claim on you. We do not have to tell them otherwise. We will have to share a room though."

Her cheeks were nearly tattooed for life with a deep shade of red.

"I can't be the Alpha bitch... I'm human."

"This is of no consequence, as I have accepted you as pack. It is either you or Rin, and Rin is... Unsuitable to the rank." He cringed minutely at the thought. "It will be so until I accept another female in the pack, which is unlikely to happen any time soon."

"But... What does that mean for me? Would you not want to have an inu as the alpha female?" She was more calm now that her curiosity overcame her wariness.

"The alpha couple is the only one allowed to reproduce in a pack. It is it's purpose, to bring forth the strongest pups, as they are the two strongest individuals." He stated. "I do not care about one more worthless female in my home, and I can bend the rules as I see fit. I would not mate a human, as inus mate for life and human lives are... short. Anyway, I do not feel the need for an heir for the moment." He shrugged, his eyes going back to the aimless horizon.

She smiled sheepishly, her brains nearly smoking with the onslaught of disturbing information. And then, incapable of stopping her unruly chatter, her thoughts blurted out untamed by her usually overcautious morale.

"We'll have to stay chaste as long as I am in your pack then?" She whimpered, astonished by her own bluntness. "Not that I... OOOhhh, forget what I just said. We shouldn't have this kind of conversation. Of course you would not mate a human, you loathe humans after all, and I don't think you would be satisfied with a hanyou as an heir." She worried her lower lip with her teeth in a nervous tic.

His burning golden orbs went back to her, piercing her to the core of her being. She squirmed under the intensity of his stare. One perfect dark eyebrow rose, disappearing under his silvery bangs.

"I did not say anything about chastity. And what makes you think I loathe humans? I find them unworthy of my attention most of the time, but there are exceptions. My alpha female is one of them after all." He was staying as static as possible, as if she would flee in fright if he moved.

"Are you implying what I think you are implying? Did you listen to what I said earlier? I don't understand all this pack and alpha crap. I'm human, remember? So I don't follow the same social patterns as you. All I listen to is my feelings... And for the moment, I feel... Tired and lost. My life is complicated enough as it is. Don't make it harder for me." She was retreating into her shell again, and anger added a dangerous edge to her voice. Her defences were high.

He turned his body to face her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked bluntly.

"Yes." She answered without hesitation, not knowing where he was leading her.

"Have I ever forced you to do anything? Have I hurt you... lately?" He added the last word in afterthought. He had tried to kill her in the past after all.

"No but..." She was unsure, her brow creased in concentration.

"All I say is that you should forget what you think you know about me, or what you think about yourself for that matters. All is not what it seems, Kagome. As my alpha female, I will keep you close to me during our stay in the snake citadel. Try to look... At ease. I will probably have to touch you, and we will have to share a room, but it should not be a problem, as we already have slept together, in the platonic sense. I would not do anything you don't wish for. We find the scorpion youkai, we behead him, we go back home. It is as simple as that. Deal?" A dangerous predatory gleam had entered his eyes, making him look more like his usual ruthless self. A smirk graced his thin lips, baring a sharp looking white fang.

"Hum... Okay." She answered at last, feeling strangely disappointed.

Little was she to know that a slithering onlooker had listened to every word they had spoken in the secluded clearing. Grinning madly, he quickly crawled back to his mistress.

* * *

**So... Don't look at me like this, it's not my fault, my muse in just being uncooperative. **

**Next chapter, we meet the Naga clan. And things get... Warmer... lol**

**dewa mata**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ohayo minna sama!!  
**

**Here's the next chapter, betaed by the fabulous MamaSama.**

**Thank you all for your support, as "When the sun rises" has reached a hundred reviews on ffnet!!**

**On to the story...**

Chapter 12: Earth ; Total eclipse of the moon.

A discreet but reproachful stare from her stoic companion informed her she was gaping.

How could she have avoided swallowing flies helplessly when such a sight greeted her anyway?

With a loud "snap" of her human jaws, she nonetheless continued to stare at the somewhat otherworldly scenery.

The guide who had come to them a few hours after Sesshoumaru's "hail" was leading them in a foggy swamp, and she was thoroughly grateful, for she would probably be lost without him. Even her inu protector would find it difficult to orient himself in the Naga realm, the damp atmosphere never helping with scent. Even hearing could be impaired in such an unfriendly environment.

The very air around them was coloured in bright green hues, as fireflies swirled lazily around them, their soft light coating the millions of tiny water droplets hanging in the white mist. Giant roots snaked between patches of land rising from murky waters every now and again. Kagome realised that under those huge trees lived the people of the swamps, the snake clan.

In front of them, she could start to make out the form of the biggest willow she had ever seen. It was at least two hundred yards wide, its hundreds of roots slithering in an intricate but fascinating pattern, like one of the most precious embroideries, but still as strong as a barrier. She was curious to notice how it seemed that nobody was living there, as she would have thought it to be the ideal shelter for the ruling family.

The fireflies seemed to come and go from it's magnificent foliage, and Kagome imagined it could be a very complicated intelligence network, or an elaborate communication system... Or perhaps it was both?

As soon as they had entered the Naga territory, Sesshoumaru had looped his tail around her waist in a very possessive way. She had shivered, walking as close to him as she could, assessing the tight set of his jaws and the slight tension in his shoulders.

The guide in itself was a living mystery, the upper half of his body seemingly humanoid, his legs replaced by a powerful reptilian tail covered in grayish-green scales. While he crawled on the path running across the humid landscape, his leaf-coloured knee-length hair swayed gracefully behind him, unbound and untamed, just like the Nature around them.

From time to time, Kagome would hear a moan or a groan coming from the surroundings, and she would feel her companion tense even more, like the taut string of a bow close to breaking point.

Suddenly, he froze, the guide stopping in his tracks a few seconds later with a puzzled expression painted on his handsome features.

Sesshoumaru growled low, a minute frown creasing his brow.

And then they appeared, three undulating creatures, their perfect feminine curves only concealed by the air surrounding them. Apparently, the Naga chose to bear complete human forms, as they lacked the snake tail Kagome had seen on their kinsmen. Funny how the miko hadn't noticed those kind of markings either, dark brown stripes on their high cheekbones, hips, and wrists that emphasized the paleness of their flawless skin. The lead female possessed two of them where the others had only one.

Kagome felt suddenly very plain, surrounded by ethereal beings as she was, and she wished she could hide in a rabbit hole and wait for her cheeks to reclaim their natural colour. Or perhaps was she doomed to stay red, instead of her usual pale peach complexion?

The fluffy appendage around her strengthened its grip, and dragged her behind the daiyoukai's back, pressing her lithe form to his larger one.

The first female spoke, her silky voice sending electrifying jolts through the young woman's body.

"Sesshoumaru dono, how very pleasing to see you again." She was approaching him carefully, assessing his mood and batting seductive long lashes towards him.

"Yoku." He nearly barked. "You should know better than to come near this Sesshoumaru again, after what happened last time." His claws were twitching uncontrollably by his side.

"My, my, what have we here?" She drawled, addressing the young miko. "Another human female? Ah, she is older than the little girl you came with a few months ago... Does this little pet suffice to satiate your needs? Is she better suited to your tastes? Ah, you are so like your powerful father, Sesshoumaru dono..."

She would have continued her sick tirade if a resounding slap had not shut her fanged mouth, making her turn her head with the force of the blow.

Seething, the female youkai's eyes widened when she saw who had hit her.

The human. It was the human whore who had dared touch her beautiful face.

She crouched, preparing her attack... But thought better of it when she took a better look at her opponent.

The inu Lord had had to release her, as tendrils of pure white energy snapped angrily around her, her ebony mane turning nearly blue as light escaped her frail looking body. Her eyes shone with barely contained fury, the irises turning a bright pink, and her hands were clenched in fists by her sides. She had stepped in front of her companion, outrage seeping out of her aura.

Yoku felt the very air around her becoming heavier, and she began to pant, cold sweat covering her forehead and the back of her neck.

Her instincts were screaming at her to flee as fast as she could and take cover, but she didn't move, transfixed by the power exuding from the priestess in front of her.

"Yes!! I am human!! So what? Do you think it would stop me from purifying your sorry and naked hide, you sorry excuse of a fowl newt?! Don't you dare even consider coming close to Sesshoumaru! He's not for the likes of you! And stop defiling the scenery with your filth! Oh, and one last thing, if I ever hear that you had not shown the proper respect due to Inu no Taisho again, I'll come back and rip your forked tongue out with my own human hands!" Each sentence had been punctuated with a stomp of her right foot and a swell in her miko powers, making her adversary back up slightly each time.

She turned her back to the frightened Naga females and looked at her Alpha with an inquisitive look in her now sapphire eyes.

"How is it that her head is still attached to her neck, if you met her with Rin in tow, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's tone was humourless, but a smirk threatened to cross her slightly pouted lips.

"She's the Lord's daughter. It would be a diplomatic failure to disembowel our host's only living relative, thusly ending the line." He was focused on his "partner", mirth dancing in the golden depths of his usually cold gaze.

He hadn't expected her to react this way, but he had to admit it was quite refreshing, avoiding him cracking another molar with the force of his own jaw muscles like he had the last time, as Rin wailed helplessly behind him under the taunts and insults of the Naga heir.

On these lands, females were vying for dominance over the best males, fighting mostly with words, but sometimes with natural weapons such as claws or fangs.

As a visiting Lord, it would have been uncouth for him to respond to her provocation, but Kagome had done so with her usual fire and fierce protectiveness, and she had proven the might of his own pack by standing up to the challenge posed, like the Alpha bitch she was.

She was not inu, indeed, but instinct was there nonetheless, and she was a magnificent leader by his side, worthy of the title without a doubt.

Kagome beamed sheepishly at him, and reclaimed her previous place behind him, letting his tail snake almost tenderly around her.

He snorted haughtily and side stepped the group of still shell-shocked youkais in a flourish of silvery hair and white silk, heading towards his intended destination gracefully, his little miko in tow.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ki no Ken'bo no Jooheika." He called clear and strong, bowing to the waist in front of the giant willow.

Kagome frowned behind her bangs, curiosity gnawing at the feline part of her mind as she bowed deeply. A soft breeze made the branches of the venerable tree dance, and a proud but somewhat matronly voice echoed through the ancient bark.

"Sou no Gesshoku no Kokuouheika" The wind carried to their ears.

A powerful blast of youki forced the young woman to cling fiercely to the fur, her knuckles turning white. When she looked up again, she gaped, again, stupefied by the vision in front of her.

The willow had vanished, and in its place stood the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Opalescent white skin, gentle curves and highly feminine features, her golden-green mane floated behind her as if it was inhabited by a will of its own, brushing softly against the golden bracelets on her ankles and billowing around her naked body. Turquoise jewels shining with bright intelligence set above a playful smirk, twin sets of copper stripes adorned her high cheekbones. The crest of her house, a dark green tree, the last touch of her appearance of nobility and poise, ornamented her forehead.

"What brings you here, Sesshoumaru?" Asked the queen.

"I am hunting an enemy who seeks refuge in your lands." He replied, the tone formal, back ramrod straight.

"What has he done to you, to grant me the pleasure of seeing you again?" She said, her eyes trained on him, her face still neutral.

"He has tried to abduct my Alpha female's son. He sells youkai pups as slaves." Kagome noticed he never hesitated to reveal all of the truth to his northern counterpart.

"Is this beautiful creature the Alpha female of which you speak?" Her lagoon gaze flicked curiously towards the young miko.

"Yes." He didn't elaborate, his form tensing minutely.

"Ah. Don't worry, my friend, I won't harm her. She'll bear you powerful youkai pups, I am sure of it." A ghost of amusement crossed her face.

"This is preposterous. She's human, and even if she is worthy of my respect without a doubt, our union could only beget hanyou pups. You know perfectly my opinion about that particular topic." He gritted his teeth angrily.

"Sesshoumaru." She lifted a hand in a placating gesture. "You well know I am bound to tell only the truth. This young human has purified the faults of her human flesh, and is now a being of Mother Nature, like you or me. She is a powerful miko, a young woman of Love and forgiveness. She has overcome the illness mortals call 'ageing', even if of course she can be killed by... Other means, like a blade or poison... I don't think yours would kill her though, she seems to have developed an immunity to it. Ah... of course, such things like hate or greed would reset the decay of her flesh."

She paused, considering the dumbstruck expression of the couple in front of her.

The miko chose to faint then, collapsing onto the floor, her fall cushioned by the tail around her. The inuyoukai blinked, closed his gaping mouth with a firm click of his fangs, and recollected his lost composure, frowning at the queen.

"You love her, do you not?" That was the coup de grace.

He snorted and didn't reply, crossing his arms in an uncharacteristic gesture of uneasiness.

"Hum... Go to your room and have a rest. I will ensure you are not disturbed by my daughter any more, not that I did not enjoy the little display your female offered us earlier." She chuckled. "Tomorrow, I will tell you where to find your prey. I do not need such filth in my swamps." She grinned, a sharp fang glimmering like a dark omen.

Taking the time to secure Kagome in his arms, Sesshoumaru grunted his fare-thee-well to the willow queen and sprang into a nearby tree, a comfortable futon being dissimulated into the thick foliage. The young woman's frail body still protected from the cold of the night by his tail, he spooned her into his larger frame, draping the silken sheets and his own left arm over her, nuzzling quietly the crown of her head.

She wasn't conscious, so he assumed it was safe to indulge in his latest addiction just a little bit.

His thoughts drifted to what the ancient queen had told him. Kagome could give him a full blooded youkai heir, and she could be by his side as long as he lived...

But did he really want her to?

After all, he had only thought about her status as a mortal human being, he had allowed her to become the Alpha female on the assertion of her impermanence.

And now... He would have to appraise if yes or no he would like to have her as a mate.

Throwing her out of the pack was just out of the question, and waiting for a worthy and powerful demoness to overthrow her could prove to be... quite difficult, if the amount of raw might was any indication.

So, as he thought about it in any way possible, rummaging through his mind ruthlessly, weighing the pros and cons, he realized with a defeated internal groan that he was stuck with her, unless something drastic happened to her, which he did definitely not wish.

She shifted in his grasp, mumbling incoherently about strawberry ice cream and bad puppies. She then snuggled closer to him, sighing contentedly in his silken fur, murmuring his name like a prayer to the stars in the heavens.

He could have smiled happily too if he knew how to, he tightened his hold on her instead.

It was not a disagreeable prospect, all things considered. She would be a good mother and one of the rare beings capable of understanding him. He could definitely adjust to her destabilizing and numerous mood swings.

Now, if only he could know if she would accept his suit or not... That was another problem entirely. She had been clear as a mountain spring earlier that day, she was not ready for any commitment of physical relationship.

He would need to be very careful with her.

And would she question his motives? Somehow, he knew that taking her as his mate because she fit the role did not do her justice.

She needed to be loved, and to love in return.

The queen had told him he already felt as such for her, but he wasn't even sure of it himself... This was all too close to a human emotion for comfort, and he was unused to expressing his sentiments, even to himself, so how was he supposed to talk about it with the woman currently nestled against him? He knew he felt protectiveness toward her, and even some form of tenderness, or affection, but was that truly what humans called love?

He snorted, perplexed, and with another breath of her tantalising scent, he drifted to sleep.

Unbeknown to the slumbering couple, a slithering figure crawled behind the curtain of leaves, its yellowish eyes gleaming with malevolence. The mistress was displeased with the situation and needed the bright female to be eliminated. She had told her faithful servant to warn her as soon as the human was left alone, so it waited, and when the time would come, it would execute its orders.

**This is it for this week.**

**I'll be a bit late with my updates next week, as I have exams... Well, I hope you'll understand.**

**Dewa mata**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ohayo minna sama**

**Beware of the violence in this chapter. The story is rated "M" for a reason after all.**

**Thanks again for your support. My exams are finished, they went well, so I'm glad. I hate orals though, I just feel as if I just made a fool of myself... Anyway... It's not hard to tell I prefer writing. **

**You know what? I love you all. XD**

**Enjoy, and please review. :)**

Chapter 13: Blood ; Fury of the beast.

She was awake. She had been since what the Willow Queen had told them that evening.

She had faked sleep easily, slowing her breathing and heart rate willingly by going into a meditative state.

After an hour, listening to her companion's life signs to monitor his state of consciousness, she crawled carefully out of his embrace, feeling lost and empty as his warmth faded from her body.

She shrugged the emotions out of her mind. The decision she had made was final and absolute, and whatever attachment she experienced for the Daiyoukai was irrelevant. Her weak human heart was not important, in the grand scheme of things. But him... He was important, he had a land to protect, he was a ruler.

And he shouldn't be stuck with a human, a Miko at that, as his Alpha for ever.

He hated humans. He hated weaknesses. And now that her life had been extended, for what reasons she couldn't apprehend for the moment, he had a weak and pathetic human woman with him for all eternity. And she knew that he couldn't expel her from the pack, his honour demanded he protect her at all cost.

And, considering this, if he wanted an heir, he would have to mate her, to bed her... she shivered uncontrollably.

She was not ready for that.

Not that he wasn't handsome, not that she wasn't fond of him... but just, not in that way... yet.

And then, he would do it because he wouldn't have any other choice. Out of his usual sense of duty.

Not because he loved her.

She wanted, she needed, to be loved, and to love too. It just didn't sit well with her to be someone's mate for any other reason than that.

Kneeling near his head for some time, she pushed a bang from his face tenderly with her right hand, brushing lightly the skin of his forehead.

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru. I can't stay with you if it means that I would rob you of such important choices in your life. It's not that I don't want to stay, I would like it very much, but you and I are just not meant to be." She murmured her departing words to avoid waking him up. He seemed so peaceful, his angelic features relaxed. Who could assume, looking at him sleeping, that he could slaughter hundreds of living beings with a flick of the wrist if he was so inclined?

She sighed silently and straightened her body, climbing down the tall tree somewhat awkwardly, all her senses on high alert.

Little did she know that a silent menace was slithering lazily behind her, smirking in predatory glee.

His prey had stupidly exited the protection of her youkai ally, who was he to complain? His mistress would be glad, after he would tell her how he had bathed in her enemy's blood.

The snake crept behind her silently, waiting for the best occasion to strike, filling his venom sacks in preparation. He would have only one try, and if she screamed, he would be doomed do die under the old dog's claws.

Uncoiling his lean body slowly at first, he sprang lightening fast towards her ankle, his deadly fangs sinking in the soft flesh of her exposed calf like a heated knife in butter, grazing the bone with a sickly high pitched whistle.

Her heavenly tasting blood filled his mouth as he dragged her now unconscious body towards his den. After all, the mistress wanted her dead, but she never forbade him to have a little fun with her before he disposed of her lifeless carcass.

Shifting to his humanoid form, the wicked youkai snickered as he carried her boneless form on his shoulder, licking the dripping crimson fluid leaking from her leg to avoid leaving any trail.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sesshoumaru awoke to the metallic scent of iron combined with poison, and he jerked violently to his feet, scanning the surroundings franticly.

She was gone, and she had been hurt.

He didn't stop the furious growl from escaping his lips as he bared his now elongated fangs, crimson bleeding into his sun kissed orbs.

Someone was going to die if he didn't find her very fast.

His usually sharp mind was overridden by barely controlled rage, his bestial instincts taking progressively control over his changing form.

His bitch was in danger. This was unacceptable.

With a vicious snarl, the great white dog crashed down the tree he had been sleeping in, destroying the unsuspecting wood with a wide swipe of his giant fore paw.

He then lowered his nuzzle to the ground, sniffing it like the hound he had become.

Not trail, nothing to track. Just the lingering scent of her blood mixed with poison. A snake's poison.

He howled, letting his tremendously powerful youki pulse through the lands in warning. If the beast didn't find his mate quickly, he would devastate the swamps while looking for her.

A pulse of power answered him, carrying an inquiry as to his current state and the reasons behind it.

He barked an answer to his hostess. He was not in his home, but he would not hesitate to go on a rampage if Kagome was not returned to him safe and sound. He needed her, and he needed her Now.

Another wave of youki demanded he stay put while she searched for Kagome.

Grunting, knowing the Queen had better ways to find her than him, he complied, but warned her that he would accept to wait until dawn. After sunrise, he would slaughter anyone in his way without a second thought.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The queen sighed wearily.

She needed just that, a crazed inu threatening to devastate her realm if she didn't find his lost human mate.

And what did this family have for humans anyway? She grunted angrily.

"Senkenki." She called softly.

Her companion appeared by her side just as she finished uttering his name, one knee to the ground in a silent bow.

The Kirin only knelled down to her, and to no one else. It was a creature of great power and wisdom, after all, and the only one of his kind, in Japan anyway.

"Yanagi Ojou-sama." He greeted her, his lavender gaze locked to her turquoise one.

"I need you to bring his lost intended mate back to the inu Lord." She whispered softly, her slender fingers playing with his thick ivory mane.

"I do not serve the bloodthirsty clan of the West." He answered, his tone devoid of emotions.

"He would owe you a favour." She replied, frowning slightly. She was well aware of his profound dislike of Sesshoumaru.

"I do not need his assistance. I will do it for the Miko." His ears flicked as her claws stroked him behind the sensitive appendages.

The old willow seemed deep in thought at this revelation.

"You do like her, don't you?" She wanted to know.

"She is pure of heart and soul. Kagome is magnificent." He said, matter of factly.

Yanagi stared at him in silent awe. Kirins never mentioned anyone's name, excluding the one of their queen.

"This human must be special for you to pronounce her name." She lifted one eyebrow in inquiry.

"She is one of the Higher Ones, my queen. Her name is carved in the Golden Scrolls of Fate. This is why she is to be recognised among my kin and respected, even if she hasn't Ascended yet." He explained patiently.

"I see. Well, for the moment, she is in danger, and Lord Sesshoumaru's patience is wearing thin. I suggest you find her quickly." She pointed out.

"Very well, Yanagi Ojou-sama." He acquiesced with a curt nod of his massive head.

A sharp whistle escaped his equine lips as his golden horn started glowing softly.

Stifling an amused giggle, the willow queen gazed at the now purring mane of her familiar as a small cream and brown feline creature appeared in it, pawing lazily into the thick silky strands.

"Kirara." Senkenki muttered, affection coating the name, belying his seemingly annoyed countenance.

The cat mewled in answer, locking her crimson eyes with her master's ones.

"I am aware you are currently protecting the last members of the taijiya tribe, but I have another assignment for you. The young miko Kagome is in danger, and she will need a friend to rely on in the near future. I will send another Watcher to your previous mistress. What would be the price needed for you to comply to my wishes?"

The fire cat growled her reply softly.

"Very well, old friend." The Kirin agreed after a slight hesitation. The request had surprised him a little.

"What does she want?" Asked the curious queen.

"She wants the Fifth Seal to be unlocked." He said. The noble female's eyes widened slightly.

"I wager she needs her strength to find and rescue the human girl. This one must be special indeed, to make Kirara take such risks. It shall be done then. Senkenki, as The Mistress of the Ancient Tree, I allow you to break the Fifth Seal." She declared solemnly.

The holy creature's deer horn glowed a bright golden light, making the onlookers squint their eyes to avoid being blinded by it.

The cat had hopped from the Kirin's back to the floor, and as the light surrounded her, she changed, taking her long lost humanoid form. The now short haired slender female stretched lazily, adjusting her sleeveless dark purple haori with an elegant shrug of her shoulders.

One hand on the hilt of her beloved kodachi, she bowed low to the Queen and to the Asian unicorn before disappearing into thin air.

"I will never understand those Watchers." The willow Daiyoukai muttered darkly.

"They are not to be trifled with, my Lady, but they are loyal to their cause." Senkenki replied cryptically, not answering her silent inquiry, but understanding it nonetheless.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome awoke to a throbbing headache and a sharp pain in her right leg, whimpering slightly but not letting panic take over her unsettled mind.

She tried to sit, but a threatening hiss resounded into the darkness surrounding her and she stilled, her fear permeating the very air around her.

Her sight was blurred and her senses were jammed, her miko powers reduced to their minimum. She had been poisoned, she could surmise, but why was she still alive? The response came from a high pitched voice sending cold shivers down her spine.

"I am going to take my time shredding you to bits and pieces, my little human toy. Your death will be a very long and painful one, you filthy whore." The snake youkai spat the last words, approaching her with malevolence shining in his green reptilian eyes.

She shrieked as his claws began to pierce her tender skin, leaving crimson trails on the flesh of her thighs..

She felt so very weak, her forces drained by poison and blood loss, and as the form of the snickering male hovered above her, her mind went blank.

She then drowned in an uninterrupted flood of memories.

She felt the pain, the helplessness. She saw their grins, showing rotten blunt human teeth, as their filth covered hands roamed her bruised body. She smelt her own blood, and the saltiness of their sweat as they raped her repeatedly.

She remembered her soul searing scream as her innocence was stolen from her.

Unbeknown to her in her dazed state, her body started to glow a bright white light, her powers coming back to life to protect her. The atmosphere smelt of ozone as a lightening of purifying energy struck the unsuspecting snake, killing him on the spot. The violence of the attack never left him the time to utter a single scream, as he crumpled in a heap of smoking cinders.

The young woman blinked slowly, relieved but still a bit groggy. She couldn't fathom out what had just happened to her, even when her mind provided her with the important information that she was safe again.

The darkness of the den she was in was only pierced by the pre dawn light filtering from the entrance of the snake's home, which was insufficient for her human eyes to decipher her surroundings. Grinding her teeth to avoid another pitiful whimper to escape her, she crawled outside on her elbows, sending prayers to the Heavens that she would find help as soon as possible.

She knew she was badly injured, her life force still seeping from numerous shallow cuts and from the deeper one on her calf. She nearly retched when the whiteness of her bone peaked at her between the lips of the wound. She could not afford to lose consciousness, immortal or not, the loss of that much blood would be lethal without a doubt.

A handsome pale face hovered in front of her sightless sapphire eyes, maroon striped lids half closed over twin amber jewels piercing her very spirit. The vision frowned at her in a rare demonstration of anger and hurt.

"Sesshoumaru... I'm so sorry." She slurred, oblivious to the warm clawed hand stroking her forehead gently.

And as Kagome dived into the deep ocean of unconsciousness, the neko youkai picked her up effortlessly and ran silently towards the furious presence of her protector, holding the fragile bundle close to her chest affectionately.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
**

**I hope you liked it. The plot thickens... again. **

**And new players enter the story.**

**I have drawn some of my OC's, as well as Kirara's humanoid form. They will all be displayed at my deviantart account, link available in my author profile page. I'm a crappy artist, but well... I'm doing the best I can with m meagre abilities. As I've said earlier, I'm better at writing lol. Feel free to add your own illustrations, I'll be honoured, just make sure you send me a link to your fanarts so that I can add them to my profile.  
**

**Please, review and tell me what ou think of the chapter.**

**Dewa mata **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ohayo minna sama!  
**

**Gosh! It's been a while! Well, things happened... loads of thing actually... It's life I guess.**

**Anyway, I haven't forgot this story, nor did I put it on hiatus or anything, I still write.. but a lot wlower, since I have that µ¤ major writer's block to overcome. Consider yourselves lucky, last time I stopped writing for six months...**

**Don't expect me to update as regularly as usual, I have to wake my muse up a bit... and I have a newly born litter of 6 puppies to take care of too lol... This being said, please don't send me "update soon" kind of reviews. I promise, I'll do the best I can with the little amount of time I have for the moment. XD**

**Enjoy this chapter, and please tell me what you think at the end!**

**Dewa mata**

Chapter 14: Protection ; Between love and instinct.

A shrill scream shattered the velvet silence of night, followed by soul searing sobs. A small human child was crying and even the slumbering wild flowers were weeping with her.

"Rin? What happened? You had a nightmare?" asked a concerned young kitsune, small paws on cold, sweaty skin in comfort.

Doe coloured orbs stared unblinkingly at wide emeralds, anguish making them shine in the darkness.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is in pain," she replied, sniffling.

"How do you know?" Shippo started to stroke her arms gently, not wishing for their green half-pint sized guardian to wake up.

"He's scared for some reason. I think your mama's in danger," she explained patiently.

"My mama? You mean, Kagome? She's not... Whatever. What makes you think somebody as strong as Sesshoumaru-sama could feel fear?" The kit frowned, slightly confused, one of his hands now on top of her head to caress her ebony locks. She was relaxing under his ministrations, and for that he was grateful. He had never liked it when females cried.

"I've always known what he felt. Because we are linked, and because I belong to him since he brought me back. He may not show his emotions, but even he can feel them. By the way, fear is not a weakness, it's a survival skill," she stated, her face stern.

Shippo sighed. He should have known better than to speak of the daiyoukai with his fiercest supporter.

"So... you think Kagome is in danger because he is frightened. But, Rin, you above any body should realise that he would never let anything happen to someone under his care. She's safe with him... as long as she doesn't piss him off too badly, that is. You don't think he's pissed, do you?" He rose hopeful eyes towards the now dozing child next to him.

"Oh, he's very angry, but I don't think he'll be that angry at Kagome-sama. He never could be that angry at her."

"Well, he tried to kill her... twice, if you want to know. You have to be angry at someone to do that," he replied reasonably.

"No, she was in his way. It was what he was before. He's changed a lot since then." She yawned widely and her tired eyes slid shut again, her breathing slowing progressively.

"Hn," the kit uttered, picking into Sesshoumaru's book.

Soon both youngsters were sleeping soundly again, leaving a slightly frowning green half-pint sized youkai in their wake.

Jaken whistled quietly and waited patiently for his trusted messenger to appear. Once the night bird had landed on his outstretched arm, he murmured his orders and the small servant went off again, heading towards his mission. Hopefully, he'll come back with good news before dawn.

Kagome was slowly regaining consciousness when all the events of the previous night came back to her. Her eyes opened abruptly and she struggled violently with what was currently restraining her movements when she realised she was in danger and in pain.

She was going to scream when a soothing thrum started to pour into her very being, calming down the terrorised woman to a bearable level of stress.

It was only then that she was able to decipher the situation she was currently in.

Strong, warm arms held her naked frame against a wide, hard chest, which was emitting the nicest vibration ever. Worried crimson pools were gazing at her, jagged red stripes on high cheekbones stirring memories of fury and blood.

But he was not furious; far from it.

He was deeply concerned, and for her, no less. She had never seen so many emotions on his smooth face, and they were all for her. Evidently, his control had slipped and the blank façade had all but disappeared momentarily.

What was unravelling behind those handsome features of his? Had he been scared for her? Did that mean he cared, or was it simply because he hated to fail? Was it his instinct that dictated him to protect one member of his pack... or... did he like her, even a little?

Would she dare to ask him this difficult question?

"Sesshoumaru," she croaked.

"Yes, Kagome," he replied, his voice hoarse and feral, but coated with warmth.

"What happened?" she asked, trying to move her sore limbs. A searing pain shot from her right leg and she whimpered. His hold tightened, a clawed hand gently caressing the crown of her head.

"You, foolish woman, went out of my protection, were attacked by a snake youkai, and abducted. If your neko friend hadn't found you in time, you would have bled to death in his filthy den." His voice was even, but dangerously low.

"Hm... And how did I finish in such an inappropriate position?" she asked, willing to draw his attention away from her earlier transgression.

"This Sesshoumaru needed close contact with you to regain his self control," he grunted, letting it pass... for now anyway.

"Okay... but... why the lack of clothes? You know how I value my modesty..." She blushed as the tip of his tail tickled her naked back.

"It matters not. You should know now what this Sesshoumaru thinks about such cumbersome contraptions. When it is just the two of us, or between pack member in the safety of the den, we do not need to hide ourselves behind such, if the temperature permits it. And, if I may add, I appreciate greatly to share body heat with you of all people. You are my alpha bitch after all, and such displays of affection are natural." The last part he had uttered it in a slow murmur, nearly purring in her ear, making shivers travel up and down her spine.

"So, it's not that you really like being like this with me, it's just instinctual," she inquired, feeling curious and slightly disappointed.

"What would you like me to say, Kagome? What cements youkai relationships are not fickle human emotions. We are driven by instinct; it rules us from birth to death. Would you like me to oath to you an undying love? I do not know what love is. You ask for too much for the moment, Kagome." He was staring directly at her, his eyes still endless lakes of glittering blood.

"Oh... Okay." Her voice was small, wavering with her willpower, wetness gathering at the corner of her sapphire orbs.

"Is it why you wanted to escape? Because you thought I'd feel obliged to take you as my mate without feeling anything for you?" His bluntness was frightening sometimes, but now it was just what she needed.

The dam broke, letting her tears coursing freely down her pale cheeks.

"Sesshoumaru," she sobbed, "I never wanted to force anything upon you. If only I could be stronger, I would not be a burden to you. I know how much your freedom is important to you... and I just... I need you so much!" She buried her face into his fur, incapable of looking at him in the eye, blushing madly and crying her lungs out at the same time, all her distress going away with each of her admissions.

"You are not a burden, Kagome. If anything else, I appreciate your company greatly. You take good care of Rin and you are a powerful Miko. You are not weak. You deserve your place as Alpha female." His voice was decisive, pushing away her insecurities like the summer breeze chases away the winter cold.

Suddenly, Kagome snorted.

"And now you have to tell me: who are you and where is Sesshoumaru?"

The slight widening of his now golden orbs and the minute movement of one of his sculpted brows bespoke of deep confusion. Nonetheless, a light chuckle confirmed what he had suspected. She was joking.

"Does this pitiful attempt at humour mean you are going to stop offending my senses with your show of feminine emotional wreckage?" he asked dryly, still a little dazed by her successive mood swings.

"Aw... I preferred it when you were nice to me," she drawled, rubbing her nose absently.

"I'll have you know, human, that such an adjective is not appropriate to describe this Sesshoumaru. If anything, I am never... nice." He snorted disdainfully, as if she had called Jaken pretty.

"Please accept my deepest apologies, My Lord. Never again would I take your blunt honesty for a gesture of gentleness of any sort." When he looked at her, he expected her expression to be one of mockery, but it was not. She was looking at him through long dark lashes, mouth frowned and lower lip worried by pearly white teeth. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"Kagome?" he called, willing her out of her unawareness.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru." She focused on his face again, amazed at the unusual softness of his features.

"I meant each and every word I've said," he said slowly.

"I know," she replied, letting exhaustion take her a little bit more. Relaxing into his hold, she whimpered when her right leg reminded her painfully that she was indeed injured.

"I have healed most of your injuries, but the cut on your calf was too deep for me to take care of. Kirara bandaged it," he answered her unspoken inquiry.

"Healed? Kirara? But she's a cat..." the young woman slurred through the fog.

"It is the other reason behind your state of clothing, or lack thereof. I had to reach the injuries and your garments were all but rags. Kirara, I believe, is a friend of yours, isn't she? She is the one that found you and brought you back," he explained patiently.

"But you need arms to bandage a wound." She still clung to consciousness, but barely. Her eyes were nearly closed and one of her hands stroke silky white fur absently.

"Indeed. And she seemed to be quite efficient with hers," he answered, not quite understanding the puzzled look on her face.

The young miko was now fully awake.

"Kirara? Arms? But, last time I checked, she was unable to take on a humanoid form!" The squeakiness of her high pitched voice nearly shattered the sensitive ear drums of the inuyoukai and he cringed, claws nearly piercing tender human flesh.

"Cease this insupportable noise this instant," he quipped behind gritted teeth. When she quieted herself, eyes glittering in expectation, he sighed internally and resumed speaking, relaxing his hands again to avoid cutting her further with his sharp talons. "This Sesshoumaru is aware that he had never seen her in such a shape before, but it could be explained if the feline had reached a higher level of power, which would allow her more control over her own form."

"Okay, that would be a logical explanation. But, why is she here? She is supposed to be with Sango and the others at the taijiya village." She snuggled back into the youkai's fur, trying to regain as much modesty as she could by hiding into his tail.

"I was called here," a deep feminine voice answered before the daiyoukai. "Hi Kagome. How are you feeling?" The mischievous glint in the crimson orbs of the neko youkai spoke of barely concealed mirth, a wide grin showing sharp fangs.

"Kirara?" the miko asked, her mouth agape with silent awe.

"Yes, my friend, it's me. Sorry about all that, but the possessive dog would have slaughtered all living things in the swamps if we didn't allow him to stay with you like this." She snorted, waiting for the angry outburst that wouldn't fail to come from the distraught young woman. Kagome, she new, was a very modest person. But for once, the miko proved her wrong by snuggling even deeper in the lush fur of the youkai's tail, said appendage tightening it's hold slightly to keep it's 'inhabitant' as warm as possible.

"It's okay, Kirara. It's not as if he would do anything about it anyway." Ignoring the raised eyebrow of her male companion, she continued. "And who, pray tell, called you here?" She was very curious.

"Senkenki," Kirara replied, quietly assessing the interaction between the two.

"A kirin?" the miko asked, eyes bulging.

"_The_ Kirin, to be more precise. He is the servant of Yanagi Ojou-sama, and neither of them wanted you to be hurt, especially with this love-sick puppy throwing a temper tantrum all over the place." Kirara snickered when a low growl answered her tirade. The discussion was fun indeed, and Sesshoumaru would never attack a friend of the miko while she was so peacefully nestled within his tail.

"Kirara," Kagome scolded, "stop taunting Sesshoumaru. He's far from being a puppy. He was just worried about me. Now, tell me, my friend, how is it that you are in humanoid form. You never took that shape while we were shard hunting." She patted her Alpha male on the arm to calm him, silently praying he wouldn't dismember Kirara for her lack of courtly etiquette. He instantly stopped growling.

"The seal was broken as a payment for my services," she said cryptically.

"Uh," the miko replied intelligently. She was beginning to feel dizzy from exhaustion, and she wanted to sleep for at least twenty-four hours, if she could be allowed the luxury. "Sesshoumaru, would you mind if I slept like this for a while? I've told you before, that I was going to get used to this kind of treatment." Her eyes drifted shut as she fell into a deep slumber, her last words mumbled incoherently as the youkai caressed her forehead affectionately.

Kirara gazed at the display in awe, noticing how the young woman trusted the dangerous Lord with her life, going to sleep under his very claws.

"What happened to her," she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"This is not of your concern, Neko. Just know that she is safe with me." His piercing stare warned her like no words could have.

"I know she is, Sesshoumaru. I can see how you feel about her, as unimaginable as it can be. But she will miss her friends, eventually, if it's not already the case. Why did she want to stay with you in the first place? Why did she want to hide from us?" She frowned at the young woman literally drowning in white silk and fur.

"It is not the intention of this Sesshoumaru to speak in place of his Alpha female, Kirara. She has good reasons, I surmise, but you should know that I am not knowledgeable in the ways of the human mind. Anyway, I'll have you know that the kit is in this Sesshoumaru's den, under the care of Jaken and Ah Un. Now, if you would leave us to our rest." He turned his back to her, clearly dismissing her, thus ending the discussion.

Muttering under her breath about proud dogs and insufferable males, Kirara walked away, leaving the couple alone and pondering about their budding relationship. 'What is it with Kagome and canines, anyway?' she groaned in her mind, shaking her head in dismay.


End file.
